Fur and Fang
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sadie is a big fan of The Vampire Diaries. One night when watching the show with her friend Cassidy, the two of them find themselves transported into the TV. Sadie finds herself as Sadie Salvatore, Stefan's twin and a vampire. Sadie/Jeremy Cassidy/Anna
1. Prologue

"It's on." My friend Cassidy told me. She was talking about _The Vampire Diaries. _It is the greatest show that ever existed and it also has a spin off that is the second greatest show that ever existed. We sat in front of the TV as we watched.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Sadie. I am 17 and 5'5" with dark brown hair that appears almost black and brown eyes as part of my Italian heritage. Cassidy is shorter than me at 5'2" and has black hair and brown eyes. She is the same age as me.

"So what do you think is cooler: vampires or werewolves?" Cassidy asked me.

"Vampires are obviously cooler." I answered. "I mean the show is called _The __**Vampire**__ Diaries_, not The Werewolf Diaries. Vampires are stronger and faster than werewolves."

"But werewolves live by a code of loyalty and honor." Cassidy argued. "Plus they don't have to drink blood."

"Well werewolves have to go through an agonizing amount of pain every full moon." I pointed out. "Then they become something that they can't control and you have to kill someone just to become one. It sounds like it sucks."

"Well you have to die to become a vampire." Cassidy stated.

"Well werewolves don't get to live forever." I added. "And no, Klaus turning them into hybrids doesn't count because then they're vampires too and they have to deal with the sire bond."

"So you're telling me that you'd rather be a vampire than a werewolf?" She asked for confirmation.

"If I had to choose between becoming one or the other, I would choose being a vampire." I replied. "But I wouldn't actively try to become a vampire. I mean I'm not that bitch Isobel. Anyway, it's all a moot point because vampires are not real, and neither are werewolves."

"There is that guy with the hairy face." She reminded me.

"But he's not a werewolf." I declared. "He has a rare genetic defect that causes overgrowth of facial hair. Ugh, why did they have to ruin Jeremy's character by having him date Bonnie? You know when he was on the Other Side he was having ghost sex with Anna."

"They probably couldn't get Malese to come back." Cassidy opined. "She's going to be on this new show _Star-Crossed_ and she's been pretty. Besides you know that you would date Jeremy in a heartbeat."

"Who would you go out with?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never thought of myself with a TVD guy." Cassidy admitted. "I mean Damon is cute. Matt is also cute. It definitely wouldn't be Tyler. I do not like him at all."

"Well if you were a werewolf, you'd probably be his brother or something." I joked.

All of a sudden, the lights went out, except for the TV which was glowing very strangely.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cassidy told me. "I am not doing anything, but I don't like this."

I walked closer to the TV and Cassidy walked beside me. I hope the spirit from _The Ring _wasn't about to kill us. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled into the TV. This can't be happening. This can't be real. I saw Cassidy get sucked in before everything went black.

So we have the prologue. Who do you want Cassidy to be with? Sadie is played by Pia Toscano and Cassidy is played by Janel Parrish. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

Sadie's POV

I woke up in a bed. I must have dreamt the whole being sucked into the TV thing. I looked around and the room I was in didn't look familiar.

"Sadie, you need to get up." A voice called through my door. It sounded like Paul Wesley's voice. Why was Paul Wesley in my house? Or was I in his house? Or the boarding house?

"What?" I asked in shock as either Paul or Stefan walked into the room.

"It was your idea for us to go to school so I could be closer to Elena." He stated. "You need to get ready."

Why was I in the boarding house? Why did Stefan act like he knew me? Why did I feel so thirsty?

"I can't get ready with you in my room." I answered. That seemed to be the natural thing to say. I seemed to be in _The Vampire Diaries. _

"Well don't take too long because I think it would be a good idea to go hunting first." Stefan told me.

"Hunting?" I asked. Was I a vampire? Is that why I was so thirsty?

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "Something seems different about you."

"It's just I'm still adjusting to being back in Mystic Falls." I improvised.

"Okay, well you know you can talk to me if anything's wrong. I am your brother after all." He pointed out before he left the room. No, I can't talk to you about this, Stefan.

I got dressed in a pink V-neck halter top and black pants. I didn't know how I was going to deal with being a vampire. I think Stefan wanted me to have animal blood like him. I guess I will just have to learn to deal with it. I wonder if Cassidy is here too.

I went downstairs and saw Zach eating a bowl of cereal. So he was alive, so I must be at the very beginning of the show.

"Good morning, Aunt Sadie." He greeted me. Okay, the thought that I could be someone's aunt is a bit absurd to me. I did like Zach though. He seemed like a good guy. I wish Damon didn't kill him.

"We should get going." Stefan told me. I prepared myself. I probably wouldn't enjoy this.

Cassidy's POV

I was in a bed. I had this weird dream that I was sucked into a TV. I then looked around my room and noticed that it wasn't my room. I got up and saw a picture of me with Tyler and Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. Well this was not good. If I was a Lockwood, did that mean that I was a werewolf?

"Good you're up." Mrs. Lockwood said as she entered my room. "We can't have late on the first day of school."

I guess I was in the pilot.

"Mom, I need to get dressed." I told her. This was really weird. Now I had to be dreaming. I didn't understand how this was possible. I guess I should just see how this plays out. It looks like I am Cassidy Lockwood. I hope I can find Sadie.

I went through my closet and noticed that these were definitely not my clothes. They looked a lot more expensive. I ended up going with a simple blue tank top and jeans. Even those were from .

I grabbed a bagel from downstairs and looked at the pair of keys in that I had picked up from my room. I decided to go outside and see which car was mine. It turned out to be the Mercedes. Okay, this is awesome.

I got in the car and realized that I had no idea how to get to school. Thankfully, there was a GPS.

Sadie's POV

So as I predicted, animal blood was disgusting. I also had to work pretty hard to get it.

"You seem distracted today." Stefan noted.

"I know that I said that I would give animal blood a try, but is there any way that I can have human blood?" I asked. I mean I know I shouldn't feed from people, but I don't think I can get used to the taste."

"We can't feed from people, Sadie." Stefan told me as we got out of my car. I can't believe that I had a car.

"We need to get your car fixed some time." I told him. "So what are you plans with Elena?"

"I don't know." Stefan admitted, not taking his sunglasses off.

"How can you not know?" I asked. "We're back here because of her."

The first person that I spotted was Jeremy. Of course it was him smoking a joint, so that wasn't exactly comforting.

"We need to register." Stefan told me as I followed him to office. There inside was the secretary who Stefan handed our papers to.

"You're both missing immunization records." She said. "And we do insist on transcripts."

"Let me." I told Stefan. I looked her in the eye "Everything that you need is there. You're going to give us our schedules."

"You're right." The woman replied. "Here are your schedules."

"All I see is backs." I heard from behind me. It was Elena.

"Well they both have hot backs." Bonnie replied. "Let's hope they're not a couple."

I had to avoid gagging. I know I really wasn't Stefan's sister, but I still didn't like him romantically. Stefan belongs with Elena or maybe Caroline. I headed outside. It wasn't long before I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized. I then saw who it was. "Cass!"

"That's Cassidy Lockwood." I told her. "It's nice to meet you."

I guess she was doing it because we weren't supposed to know each other and people were watching.

"Sadie Salvatore." I responded before I grabbed her and went to the bathroom with her.

"Are you a vampire?" Cass whispered to me.

"Yes." I replied. "Are you a werewolf? I mean do you even know if you are?"

"I don't think so." She replied. "I don't think I've killed anyone. What are we going to do Sade?"

"I guess we should try to deal with it." I suggested. "Do you know if you're friends with Elena and them?"

"I haven't looked yet." Cass answered truthfully. "What does blood taste like?"

"Well animal blood tastes like dirt." I explained. "We should probably head to class. So do you have Tanner first period too?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Then I guess you can show me where it is." I teased her. "You're not the one who is new here, after all."

We managed to make it to class before the bell. I couldn't believe that he was lecturing on the first day. It was something about West Virginia leaving the rest of the state. I wanted to see if I could get good grades. I've never done it before, even though I'd probably have a better chance when Alaric gets here.

I found Stefan at the end of the day.

"So do you need a ride home?" I asked him. I knew that he didn't, but I still felt like I should ask him. I still was pretty happy that I had a car.

"No, I'm going to go to the cemetery." He replied.

"This stalking Elena thing is kind of creepy." I admitted.

"I'll tell her that I'm visiting our family. It won't be a lie." He told.

"Just don't do anything stupid." I warned him. I knew Damon would be there. I hoped that they wouldn't get into a fight.

I decided to head home after that. As soon as I got home, Zach came in angrily holding a newspaper. I guess I was doing this scene.

"You promised." He stated as he showed me the article about Brooke and that guy.

"This was an animal attack…" I stammered, not sure if I should tell him about Damon.

"Don't give me that. You tear the bodies up so it looks like an animal did it." He replied. "You two said you had it under control."

"I'm offended that you think I would do that to someone." I remarked. "And we do have it under control, Zach."

"Why did you two come back here?" He asked me.

"I don't have to explain myself or Stefan to you." I responded angrily. Suddenly I liked him a lot less than I thought.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Aunt Sadie, but coming back here was a mistake. You don't belong here." He replied as he left the room. Okay, now I needed to leave. I decided to head to Mystic Grill. It would probably be a good place for me to think.

As soon as I got there, I noticed Cass was there. I also noticed Jeremy. I decided to talk to him first as I noticed him observing Vicki.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, causing him to jump. "Sorry."

"I was just…well…" He stumbled. I smiled at him. "I'm Jeremy."

"Sadie." I remarked. "So I'm guessing there's some kind of history between you two."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." He stated as he went to talk to her. At the same time, I noticed Elena and Stefan walk in. In a few short minutes, Cassidy and I were added to the table from the show.

"So you were both born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, moved when we were young." Stefan answered.

"What about parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our parents are dead." I responded. "We live with our uncle."

"I'm sorry." Elena stated. "Any other siblings?"

"None that we talk to." Stefan declared.

"So if you guys are new, you don't know about the party tomorrow night." Caroline stated.

"It's a big back to school thing at the Falls." Cass explained.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena. I knew that he was madly in love with Elena, but he could have been less obvious.

"Of course she is." Bonnie declared.

Cassidy's POV

I ended up going home with Tyler who was all over Vicki all night.

"You sleeping with her doesn't make you cool." I told him. "She's been with most of the guys on the team already and you know Mom and Dad won't approve."

"I don't give a crap about what they think." He replied.

"Then how about you invite her over to dinner?" I suggested.

"That's not my style." He responded. I can't believe I had the worst brother in the whole show.

Sadie's POV

The next day, we were in Tanner's class.

"The Battle of Willow Creek was one of the most important battles of the Civil War." Tanner declared. No, it wasn't, Dude. It was not even a real battle. "Who can tell me how many people were killed in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

"I'm not sure, but a lot." Bonnie answered. "A whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner remarked. I remembered this. I just had to wait for the right moment. "Mr. Donovan, how would you like to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt responded. I have to admit I giggled.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most significant historical events." Tanner replied. Here it was coming.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Elena declared before he preceded to chew her out for not knowing.

"There were 347 people killed, not counting local civilian casualties." I interrupted. I was proud of myself for knowing that.

"That's correct." Tanner replied. "Miss…"

"Salvatore." I declared, almost saying my real name.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the town's original settlers?" He questioned.

"My brother and I are distantly related to them." I answered.

"Very good, except there were no civilian casualties." Tanner stated.

"Actually there were, Mr. Tanner." Stefan remarked. "There were 27. Confederates set a church on fire believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. All of this is in the Founder's Archives if you need to check your facts."

At that point, the bell rang. I met up with Cass in the hallway.

"I can't believe you remembered that." She declared. "I only knew about the 26."

"Well maybe it was because I was one of them." I responded. "At least I assume that's the case. He didn't correct me when I added one to it. Anyway, I have to try to find a way to feed myself with killing anyone."

You might think that going to the hospital would be the easiest solution, but I had no clue of the floor plans like I'm pretty sure Stefan and Damon did. So I have to try to feed and hope nothing goes wrong.

I ended up not having any problems with it. I guess I wasn't a ripper like Stefan. Thank God for that.

Cassidy's POV

I ended up meeting up with Sadie at the party. I had never actually had beer before. I wondered if the adults of the town didn't know about the party or just didn't care because they had other things to worry about like the existence of vampires. I took my first sip and coughed.

"Lightweight." She told me. I noticed her looking to the side. She had already had a few. "There's Jeremy. He's so hot."

"You can't go talk to him." I told her.

"Because there are some very important plot points at this party that you can't interfere." I explained. "You saw _Teen Beach Movie _with me."

I think she was at least partially drunk.

"Then I'll go stop my brother my attacking her in the first place." She slurred. I think I can throw out the partially part. She ran off rather quickly. It was very quickly actually. I can't believe that my best friend is a vampire. I noticed that Stefan was talking to Elena and I also noticed Bonnie.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She remarked. "I need to tell you about how my Grams keeps telling me that I'm a witch."

"Maybe you are." I suggested. You're also going to die pretty soon.

"No, she's just crazy." Bonnie refuted. "So do you want someone thing else to drink?"

"I'm not even sure I'll finish this one. I have to drive home." I admitted.

"Since when do you drive to these things?" She asked. Great, I was already acting out of character.

"I need to go…over there." I declared.

Sadie's POV

I went through the woods. I needed to find Vicki before Damon does. It would probably work better if I could see straight. I wound up in the woods which I think was the spot. I walked forward and tripped over something.

"Oh my God." Vicki declared. I noticed it was Vicki and she was bleeding from the neck. I guess I was too late. Her blood smelled delicious but I had to resist it. I had to run away.

"I just remembered that I told my uncle that I would be home right now." I declared before I dashed away. I made it there just about the same time as Stefan.

"What's going on?" Zack questioned.

"Someone else was attacked and it wasn't me." Stefan declared. He ran up to his room and I followed him to see why. A bird flew in the window.

"Damon." Both of us said simultaneously.

"Hello, Brother, Sister." He greeted us.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon boasted.

"When did you get here?" Stefan inquired.

"Well I couldn't the twins' the first day of school." He replied. He looked at me. "You're hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon." Stefan declared.

"Thank God, I couldn't deal with any more of the 90s and the awful grunge look. Remember Sadie, it's important to stay away with fads." Damon stated. I blushed. I wasn't even born then.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying to maintain my composure.

"I miss you two." Damon answered as he walked around the room.

"You hate small towns." Stefan pointed out. "You said they're boring."

"I've managed to keep myself entertained." Damon smirked.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight." Stefan stated. "That's awful clumsy of you."

"You're right. That could be a problem for you guys." Damon responded.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"I could ask you two the same thing, but I already know the answer: Elena." He responded. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Does being around her make you feel alive?"

"What are you doing?" I asked. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this.

"Stop." Stefan ordered.

"How long has it been since you probably indulged?" Damon questioned. This afternoon. "We could go hunting together or how about we cut to chase and go straight for Elena."

At that point, I remembered what was going on.

"I SAID STOP!" Stefan screamed as he charged at Damon and pushed him out the window. Stefan hit the ground alone. I decided that I should jump out of it.

"Not bad, I give it a six." Damon commented. "The landing needs work, but you really had me with the face and growl, growl, growl."

"Wherever you go people die." I told him.

"That's a given." Damon stated.

"Not here." Stefan remarked. "I won't let you."

"Where's your ring bro?" Damon asked. That was actually the first time that I noticed my own ring. "You need to find it before sunrise or ashes to ashes. Relax I have it."

He gave it to Stefan before throwing him into the garage. I charged at him, but ended up running into a pole. Ouch.

"You two should think twice about thinking you're strong than me." Damon warned before he began to walk off. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach."

For some reason, I decided to go back to the party and check on Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"She used to be my girlfriend, but then she went and slept with someone else." He replied.

"Maybe you should sleep with someone else." I suggested. I probably wouldn't have been forward if I were sober."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Then I kissed him and we headed to his house. When we got to the door, I found myself unable to enter.

"Invite me in." I instructed. He looked at me weird. "Invite me in. It's hot."

"You can come in." He replied. Right after that we headed to his room.

So it didn't take long for Sadie to have drunken sex with Jeremy. I'm still waiting for opinions on who Cass should be with. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Night of the Comet

Sadie's POV

I woke up not really remembering what happened last night. I was face down in a bed. On top of that, I was naked. Holy crap, I had sex with Jeremy Gilbert last night. I can't believe it. I needed to get out. I grabbed my dress off of the floor and my undergarments on before I went out through the window. I needed to get back to boarding house.

"Little sister, sneaking into the house." Damon said as I headed for the door. "I see messy hair and disheveled clothes. Were you with a boy last night?"

"Leave me alone, Damon." I told him.

"You know Stefan came home late too." He replied. Right, Stefan had been with Elena last night. "You should see him. He's writing in his diary."

I felt really hungry for some really. Maybe it was because the animal blood just wasn't doing it for me. I have to figure out a way to control this vampire thing. I never thought of this when I said that I wanted to be one. Maybe I could fit someone at school. I think I can control it. I have to be able to control it.

I went out the football field and saw someone working out. I didn't see anyone else.

"You're not supposed to be here." He told me.

"Don't move. Don't scream." I compelled him before I bit into his wrist. I tasted so much than that animal stuff. I knew that I had to pull away. "You hurt yourself practicing and you don't remember me being here."

Cassidy's POV

"So are you going to see her?" I asked Tyler when I went downstairs. I was wearing a grey short-sleeved jacket with a black and white striped tunic underneath and black Capri pants.

"Who?" Tyler questioned.

"Don't give me that. You know I mean Vicki." I replied.

"I don't think me going to the hospital is going to do any good." He responded.

"You're an ass." I told him. To say that he annoyed me would be an understatement.

Sadie's POV

I met up with Stefan as soon I walked into the school.

"I didn't really see you in the morning." He replied.

"I needed to get a bite to eat." I told him. He looked a little bit surprised. "Relax, Stefan. I didn't kill anyone. I can handle human blood. I can't handle animal blood. So I didn't attack anyone last night, did I? I saw the newspaper.

"No, that was Damon." Stefan explained. "We should get to class."

When we got to class, Tanner was lecturing about the comet that was big news. This guy was a jerk.

"Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked. I looked at Stefan and Elena who seemed to be having eye sex and couldn't help but giggle.

I walked with the two of them in the hallway.

"I brought it." Stefan replied as he pulled a copy of _Wuthering Heights _out of his bag.

"Why do you have my book?" I asked. I don't know how I knew it was mine. I've never even read the book.

"I asked about it." Elena said as she looked it over. "_Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell. Why didn't she use her real name?"

"All of the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms." I replied. "It apparently wasn't cool for girls to write books in the 1840s."

"Where did you get it?" Elena asked.

"It was a present from my father." I answered. That was probably true actually. "If you want to read it, fine, but I want it back."

"Thank you." Elena remarked. I don't know why I felt sentimental about it.

Cassidy's POV

I wound up with Bonnie and Caroline as they walked through the halls.

"So are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked. I didn't know the difference.

"Technically Grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie declared. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem chicks."

"She's probably right." I responded.

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline declared.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie pointed out. This was not something that I liked. It was probably my least favorite storyline from the whole show.

"There are plenty of guys at school for you to date." I suggested.

"Cass, for the last time, I don't want to date your brother. I never will." Caroline replied. I guess I had tried to set them up before. Still I couldn't help but laugh on the inside.

I went outside and saw Tyler surrounded by a group of girls. He was full of class. That was when Jeremy walked up.

"Hey Tyler! Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering how Vicki was." Jeremy responded.

"She's fine, Gilbert." Tyler answered. I don't know why Jeremy was looking to get his ass kicked,

"Leave it alone, Jeremy." I told him.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her?" Jeremy asked. "Is she going to make a full recovery? What room number was she in?"

"She was in number I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler replied. That wasn't as clever as he thought.

"I'm waiting for it." Jeremy taunted before he shoved him.

"You need to leave, Jeremy." I told him.

"You need to stop messing around with Vicki. If you hurt her again, I will kill you." He threatened before he walked away.

"Damn, that was a death threat." Tyler laughed. I walked away and found Sadie.

"There you are. I need to talk to you." She replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I slept with Jeremy last night." She stated. I gasped. "I'm pretty sure it didn't mean anything and I was drunk and don't remember it. Also I drank for the first time this morning."

"You mean…?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't hurt anyone. It was really good." Sadie responded.

"There you are." Caroline said to me. "We were going to the Grill. Hey Sadie, you want to come with?"

"Sure." Sadie replied.

Sadie's POV

We headed to the Grill for coffee. It's kind of sad when your town is so small that don't even have a Starbucks.

"So my Grams says the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie replied. "Last time it was here, there was lots of death."

"And the fact that it was during a war battle had nothing to do with it." I quipped. I wasn't sure if the battle was even real.

"So then you poured Grams another shot right?" Caroline asked. She turned to Elena. "So then what happened?"

"Then nothing." Elena answered.

"You just talked all night?" Caroline asked. If they talked, I didn't hear it. "There were no sloppy first kiss, or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope we didn't go there." Elena responded. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Not even a handshake? Elena we are your friends. You are supposed share your smut." Caroline declared.

"This is my brother you're talking about." I interrupted in embarrassment.

"You need to fucking jump his bones already." Caroline suggested. I thought about covering my ears. I don't know why I was acting like this. Stefan wasn't really my brother. "It's simple: boys like girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Profound." Cass commented.

Elena then started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy." Elena responded. "If I sit here too long, I'll talk myself out of it."

"I'll drive you." I offered. I guessed that I should encourage her with my brother especially since I already slept with hers. We drove to the boarding house.

"This is a nice car." Elena remarked. It was a red 1970 Dodge Charger. I then realized that I had no idea if Stefan went to the hospital. I assume that he did, since I didn't do anything to change it.

Once we got to my new home, I let her in. The door was open. You would think that Zach would lock it all the time.

"So this is my home." I replied. "I don't know if Stefan's here."

We walked around a little and I could tell that she was impressed by the size of the house.

All of a sudden, a bird flew in the window. Yes, this was what I didn't want to happen. Elena soon found herself face-to-face with Damon. I decided to speak first.

"Elena, this is my annoying older brother, Damon." I introduced.

"You didn't say that you had another brother." Elena said to me.

"Sadie's not one to brag." Damon replied. I rolled my eyes. "Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

We walked into the living room which was probably as big as a small house.

"This is your living room?" Elena gushed.

"Living room, parlor, 70s auction, it's a bit kitschy for my taste." Damon declared. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time I thought he'd never get over the last one."

"Classy." I muttered.

"Last one?" Elena asked me.

"His ex-girlfriend, Katherine." I sighed. Now I was being forced into this role. I didn't want to say anything because it would just make me look like a bitch.

"I'm sensing that you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet, oops." Damon replied. He seems to love stirring up trouble. "Maybe he tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those tend to work out."

"He's not on the rebound." I pointed out.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to fail." Elena commented.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon replied. "Hello Stefan."

I looked to see my brother standing in the foyer.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan remarked coldly.

"I brought her here." I responded.

"You're welcome anytime, Elena." Damon interrupted. "I should break out the family photo albums. Be warned, though. This one wasn't always such a looker."

Damon had to be the most annoying brother ever.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena." Stefan stated. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena remarked, taking the hint. "It was nice meeting you Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon replied as he kissed her hand. Things got very awkward from there. Elena went out the door. "Great gal, she's got spunk. You on the other hand look exhausted. Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan declared.

"Were you successful?" Damon asked. "You know compulsion doesn't always work if you don't drink human blood."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan questioned.

"About 10 minutes." I answered.

"Are you scared that we may be doomed to repeat mistakes of the past?" Damon inquired. "Isn't that why you two play your little game pretending to be human?"

"We're not playing any games." I replied.

"Of course you are." Damon rebutted. "We all know that closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you feed on it."

"What game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Damon remarked before he walked away.

"You have let me do it." I said to Stefan.

Cassidy's POV

I ended up staying with Bonnie because her dad was out of town and she didn't want to be with her Grams right now. We had gone inside the Grill.

"So I don't think that Caroline should date this guy." I stated. "He could be dangerous for all we know."

"You know that when Caroline sets her mind on something she doesn't stop until she gets it." Bonnie stated.

"She stopped with Stefan." I pointed out.

Sadie's POV

The next day I was in Town Square. I was dressed in a grey vest over a white tank top and jeans. There was a big festival which for reason feature face-painting and Hula Hoops. Seriously, what does any of this stuff have to do with the fucking comet?

Cassidy's POV

I was with Elena and Bonnie. We were passing out programs.

"He didn't call?" Bonnie asked.

"Or text, but I don't have his number." Elena pointed out.

"It's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie declared.

"Sadie might be able to give it to you." I suggested.

"The timing is all wrong." Elena replied.

"No, you are not going to make excuses." I declared. They both seemed surprised by me speaking up. "You are going to find Stefan and talk it out and then you are going to have your first of your soon to be epic love."

God, I sounded like Caroline. The truth is I was probably as big of a Stelena shipper as she was.

Sadie's POV

I realized that I forgot my phone and went home to see Stefan talking to Zach.

"Why is Damon here?" Our descendant asked.

"Because we're here." I answered.

"He wants to make my life miserable." Stefan added. "That's how he finds joy."

"He could put us all at risk. That girl in the hospital could talk." Zach opined.

"She won't." I remarked. "Stefan took care of it."

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" Zach questioned. No.

"No, I'm not sure Zach." Stefan admitted. "I don't know how well it worked."

"I'll see if I can find her and make it work." I promised. I didn't know where I could find her.

"What do we do if it doesn't work?" Zach asked.

"We'll deal with it." I promised again.

"Is she worth it?" Zach responded as we were about to leave.

"Yes." Stefan said bluntly.

When we got back, it was dark. They were handing out candles. Elena came and lit Stefan's candle before she knew it was his.

"I'm gonna try to find somebody to light mine." I replied. They needed to talk.

The person with the lit candle that I found was Jeremy.

"So you disappeared on me the other day." He stated.

"I wasn't sure that you remembered." I told him.

"I remembered. I just don't want you to tell Vicki what we did." He stated.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jeremy." I pointed out. "Vicki is not your girlfriend. She's Tyler's. So what's up in your life?"

"My aunt is getting onto me for skipping class." He responded.

"You adults just get onto us because they care about us." I replied. "You do whatever you want, but maybe you should listen."

"I need to go find Vicki." He told me. I should probably try to find her too. Hopefully I can get to her before Damon does. I don't see what's wrong with saving someone's life when you have the power to do so.

Cassidy's POV

I went outside the Grill after the candle thing was done. Everyone was there except for Sadie.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler replied.

"I can't find her." Jeremy replied. I knew where she was, but I couldn't do anything.

"She probably found someone else to party with." Tyler remarked. What a dick. "Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

"Don't be an ass." I told my brother. "We'll look for her right now."

We wouldn't find her. Hopefully, Stefan or Sadie would. One of them would have to be able to do this.

Sadie's POV

All of my looking was coming up empty. Damn it, how hard is to find a girl that is one of the biggest drug users in town that just had her face in the paper? I really hoped that Damon hadn't gotten to her first. I then remembered that I had advanced senses and started to use them. It was then that I heard her screaming from the top of the Grill.

I knew I needed to get up there. I tried to jump like Stefan did and landed on the roof, though nowhere near as gracefully as Stefan did.

"Nice jump, sis, but you need to work on your landing." Damon commented.

"Put her down." I ordered.

"Okay." Damon replied as she prepared to drop her. Damon threw her to me.

"I don't need dead, but you might." He responded. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know…an animal." Vicki replied.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. "Think. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Vicki declared.

"Who did this to you?" Damon questioned.

"You did!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Wrong, Sadie." Damon responded. "_Sadie Salvatore did this to you."_

"Sadie Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated. Damn it, I was too late.

"She's a vampire." Damon added.

"So what is your endgame here?" I asked Damon. "Do you want to punish me for what Stefan did to you?

Damon didn't respond and just ripped the bandage covering her stitches off. I couldn't make her forget. Once a compulsion is in place, only that vampire can fix it. Damon threw her into my arms and I felt the veins growing under my eyes. I couldn't do this though. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I pushed her away. It was at that point that Stefan joined us on the roof.

"So you have two choices." Damon told me. "You can kill her or you can let her run screaming vampire."

"Don't do it, Sadie." Stefan told me. "Damon isn't foolish enough to expose us because they'll come for him too. He would die along with us. We'd either run or die, but either way we'd be free of him."

"Wow, drama queen." Damon replied before whispered into Vicki's ear.

"What happened?" The human asked. "Where am I? Fuck, I ripped my stitches open."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She replied before she went down.

"It's good to be home." Damon stated. "I think I'm gonna stay awhile. This town could use more fun."

"What are you up to?" Stefan questioned.

Damon didn't say anything and leapt off the roof. I was glad that this part was over, even though it was just beginning.

We went back into the Grill. Vicki was with Matt. I went to talk to him and he went to talk to Bonnie and Caroline.

"She said you and Stefan found her on the roof." He remarked.

"Yes we did." I replied.

"Thanks." He stated.

"You're welcome." I remarked. I then noticed went to the bathroom, touching hands with Bonnie as I came out. Oh crap. Well, this night can't…no, not finishing that.

I decided that I just wanted to go home and sleep. Part of me doesn't want to save Vicki. I can't be with Jeremy if she's alive. Before I could leave, I noticed Jeremy noticing Vicki kissing Tyler. Okay, now I do want her to die. She doesn't deserve Jeremy. I was going to let this run its course. I then headed home, but I couldn't help but feel that I was forgetting something.

So Sadie is learning how to be a vampire. I've also decided that Cass is going to be with Anna. There will be a nice arc later. Also Sadie forgot to protect Caroline. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Friday Night Bites

Sadie's POV

I remembered in the morning what I was forgetting last night. I was supposed to offer to take Caroline home so she wouldn't run into Damon. I don't think that there's anything I can do about it now. I'm not doing a very good job at changing things. I need to make sure I don't accidentally change things for the worst leading to Damon killing her. Right now, I needed to head to school. I put on a ruffly blue dress and headed out to my car.

Cassidy's POV

I met up with Elena and Bonnie in the parking lot.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." I heard Bonnie say to her. "I'm also not sure about being friends with his sister."

"Yesterday you were telling her to go for it." I pointed out. "Plus Sadie is really nice, what's up?"

"I just think she needs to take it slow." Bonnie declared.

"Why are you giving her about face?" I asked.

"It's not about face. Elena is single for the first time in her high school career. It's time to play the field." Bonnie replied. I knew that she had touched Stefan.

"How about you two play the field?" Elena suggested. "What are you not saying?"

"It's dumb." Bonnie replied.

"Come on, Bon, out with it." I urged. I don't think anyone had ever called her Bon on the show before.

"I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling and I got the same from touching Sadie." Bonnie explained.

"That's it?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"It was _bad _bad." Bonnie replied. As opposed to what, Michael Jackson _Bad?_

"Is this a witch thing?" Elena questioned.

"I'm concerned." Bonnie responded. "This is me showing concern about my friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, but Stefan makes me happy and I like Sadie." Elena replied as she grabbed Bonnie's shoulders.

Sadie's POV

I met up with Stefan when we got to school.

"We should really come up with a system for this." I replied.

"Well we're not exactly having the same breakfast." Stefan quipped.

"Stefan, it's not fair to get onto me for what I eat." I told him. "I'm being careful. I'm not Damon."

We then walked over to where Elena, Bonnie, and Cass were.

"Morning, Elena, Bonnie, Cassidy." Stefan greeted. At that point, Bonnie made her exit.

"She doesn't like us, does she?" I asked.

"She doesn't know you." Elena argued. "She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. She'll like both of you when she does."

"How about you invite them to dinner at your place tonight?" Cass suggested. "Bonnie can get to know you two and all will be good."

"I'm good for it." I replied.

At that point, Tyler threw the ball at Stefan. Stefan still caught it and threw it back. Then the bell rang and I walked to class with the two of them. I don't where Cass disappeared to.

"That catch was amazing." Elena gushed. "I didn't know that you played football."

"It was a long time ago." Stefan answered.

"You should join the team." Elena suggested.

"I don't think so." Stefan remarked as I opened my locker.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Stefan loves football." I remarked.

"I don't love it as much as you do." Stefan laughed. "But I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler and we already know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you." Elena argued. "You're just a mysterious loner with a hot sister to them."

I was lucky neither of them had hit on me.

"Says the girl who spends her afternoons in the cemetery." Stefan teased.

"Hey, there's another side to me." Elena argued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually a cheerleader." I replied.

I went to class and figured that the people here were either really bad at history or just were too apathetic to care. I heard Elena whispering to Stefan about the team.

"Elena, Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked her.

Elena struggled with an answer.

"December 7th 1941." I answered.

"Thank you Miss _Gilbert." _Tanner responded. I could be Mrs. Gilbert someday. I probably won't be.

"Anytime." I quipped.

He then challenged me to a series of dates. I can't believe that he didn't know when the Korean War ended. I already had my answer planned for when Elena asked me.

"How did know all that?" She questioned.

"I watched a special on the History Channel." I responded.

After school, I found my brother sitting in the bleachers.

"Are you just gonna watch?" I asked.

"We know it's not a good idea." He responded.

"Why are you worried about college scouts?" I questioned. "This probably won't even last long enough."

Cass's POV

I went to cheerleading practice. I thought short girls didn't cheerlead. I guess I was wrong.

"Oh my God, you're here." Bonnie said, hugging Elena.

"I can't be sad girl forever." Elena told her. "I need to get back to normal and you're coming to dinner at my house tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup, the three of us plus Stefan and Sadie." I explained. Bonnie scowled. "You're coming."

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie tried. "Has anyone seen Caroline?"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena told her authoritatively. "You are coming to my house tonight if I have to drag you."

"Fine I'll go." Bonnie pouted. "Seriously where is Caroline?"

Suddenly, Damon's car pulled up with Caroline in shotgun. I thought Sadie would have done something to stop that.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie commented. I was about to speak, but I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know him.

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena answered.

"Is he related to Stefan and Sadie?" I asked.

"I got the other brother." Caroline remarked slyly as she walked by. "Hope you don't mind. Sorry, I'm late, girls. I was busy with something. Let's start off with the double pike perky hurdler."

I don't know how I knew what to do, but I was able to do it. Also that sounded like a football play where the quarterback passes to the kicker or something.

Sadie's POV

I was now under the bleachers as I watched Stefan play. The team could really good with him. It's too bad they won't get to play. I don't feel saving Tanner because I like Alaric better.

"Hello Elena." I said to her without looking at her. She was shocked. "Have you come to watch my brother play? Cassidy's is getting his butt handed to him."

"No one really likes him." Elena told me. "Not even Cassidy."

"I can relate." I responded. "Doesn't look like the defense is any good."

"That looks like it hurts." She commented as Tyler hit him.

"He's tough." I responded.

We went home and found Damon in Stefan's room, reading his diary.

"How were tryouts?" He asked. "You make the team? You know you write like Emerson."

Stefan went and grabbed the book from him. I wondered if I should just stay out of this.

"Why are you in my room?" Stefan asked.

"I've come to apologize to both of you." Damon replied. I didn't believe this because I knew he was lying. "I have been soul searching and I think we should start over. Let's keep the past in the past. You two are my little brother and sister and if you want to pretend to be human, maybe I can too. I can learn to be better inhuman human. There is hope for me."

"So many clichés." I muttered. Damon just started cracking up.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Stefan told our brother. It was not going to work.

"Yes it does." Damon argued. "I saw Elena today, BTW, that means by the way if you don't know. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so cute in her little short shorts. Have no fear. I have a cheerleader of my own now. That reminds me. I need to pick her up."

Cassidy's POV

That night I was at Elena's as we waited for them to arrive. I had changed into a maroon and gold tunic with black leggings.

"So last night I was watching _90210 _to stare at Liam's abs and during the commercial, I say I bet it's that phone commercial and it is."

"That's because they want us to buy a new phone every week." I stated.

"Well today I'm obsessed with numbers 8, 14, and 22." Bonnie explained.

"Let's get a fake ID and some lottery tickets." I suggested. I can't help but wonder why they got rid of this psychic part after a few episodes.

"My Grams will say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. You can be a witch." Bonnie replied.

"I'd rather not be a witch." I stated. Witches tend to end up dead. "You know this bowl isn't fooling anyone."

"Shut up." Elena ordered.

A few minutes later, Stefan and Sadie arrived. Having already been invited, they walked in. Then we began to eat. It was really quiet.

"So what did Tanner say?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"He let me on the team so I must have impressed him." Stefan told us.

"Bonnie, you should have seen what Stefan did…" Sadie said before Bonnie cut her off.

"I heard." The witch stated.

"You should tell Stefan and Sadie about your family." I suggested.

"Divorced, no mom, I live with my dad who travels a lot." Bonnie answered.

"No, the witches." Elena interrupted. "Bonnie's family is descended from a line of witches. It's really cool."

"I wouldn't really call it cool." Bonnie responded.

"Well it's interesting." Stefan declared. "I'm not the best-versed, but I am pretty sure that there was a line of Celtic druids that moved here in the 1800s."

"My family is from Salem." Bonnie responded.

"That's even better." Sadie piped in. "Salem witches are awesome even if none of them really were witches. Oh and don't watch _The Crucible_, unless you like seeing a real life 11-year-old and 60-year-old man getting it on…anyway they're awesome."

"I guess they are." Bonnie agreed. At that point, the doorbell rang and there was Damon and Caroline.

"Surprise!" The blonde chirped. "Bonnie said you having dinner and we decided to bring dessert."

Caroline stepped into the house, but Damon stood in the doorway uninvited.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied.

"Yeah sure come…" Elena started.

"No." Sadie cut her off. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Damon?"

"It's fine." Elena resumed. "Come in."

Sadie's POV

I sighed as Damon walked into the house. I need to find Caroline some vervain.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon declared.

"Thank you." Elena blushed.

After dessert, which was actually good, we were all in the living room. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I have to go." I stated. "I want to get home. Stefan, Damon, I'll tell Uncle Zach that you'll be there soon."

I wasn't going to go home. Instead I planned on going to the Grill, where I was pretty sure that Jeremy was.

I took a seat at Jeremy's table.

"What's up?" I asked as I noticed him watching Vicki, who practically had Tyler draped over her, again. "Stalking her at work isn't good."

Jeremy got up and was bumped by Tyler. He's such a tool.

"Come on, guys, you don't need to do this here." I replied.

"Why don't you just walk off with this whore?" Tyler suggested. I had to fight off the urge to break his face.

"I'm taking you home." I told Jeremy. I took him out to my car and put him in the front seat. "So why do you always act like a thug around him? I really don't thinking fighting him is going to make Vicki like you any more."

"I can't just let him be like that with her." He argued.

"If Vicki is this great girl like you think she is, then she'll eventually see that she deserves better, but no girl likes to be told that they deserve better." I responded. "All you can do is be the better man."

I decided that I wanted to help him with this, because in the end with Vicki is dead, I'll be able to help him move on. I found that everyone was still there. I didn't really want to go back inside. I just let him get out.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Your sister is having a dinner party." I replied. "All of her friends and my brothers are here. I left early. Remember what I told you, if you want Vicki to like you, be the better man."

In the morning, I met Stefan just after I got out of the shower. I had to do something.

"Do you have any you know…_vervain?"_ I asked, whispering the last word in case Damon was in the house. Maybe he had more. Maybe he had some that I could secretly give to Jeremy. If everything went down the same, I didn't want Jeremy's memory to be erased. I knew Zach had some, but I didn't want him to know I knew.

"I just have this." Stefan replied after he opened the box. "I want to give it to Elena."

"What about that?" I asked, pointing to the necklace.

"You always hated this necklace." He replied. Please don't tell me that I had a thing with Klaus.

"When did you try to give it to me again?" I asked hastily.

"It was 1945 after I came back from the war." He remarked. "You know if you wrote it down, you would remember it better."

"Well since I hate it, it makes perfect sense to put some vervain in it and give it to Elena." I suggested. I was glad that I didn't have a thing with Klaus. I hated Klaus.

"So I think that Damon isn't a lost cause." He replied. "I don't think that he's turned off his humanity."

"I'm pretty sure that you're right." I agreed.

"We just have to make him see it." Stefan continued.

"That seems like it's easier said than done." I commented. "This is Damon we're talking about here. He's not stable. You need to put your jersey on."

"So if I'm going to be on the football team, you should join the cheerleading squad." She suggested.

"No, there is no way that I'm doing that." I argued.

"It's been a long time since last time." He stated.

"And I'm never doing it again." I responded. "Let's just head to the game.

Cassidy's POV

I couldn't believe that I was a cheerleader in a cheerleading uniform. Here I was in a skimpy outfit. I noticed that Sadie was walking to me with a wide grin on her face. I probably wouldn't like this.

"Look at you. You're barely wearing anything." She said.

"So why did you leave last night?" I asked.

"It's just Damon is really getting on my nerves." Sadie replied as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I used to like him, but now that I'm his sister, I can barely stand him at all."

"I'm in the same boat with Tyler." I responded as I raised my arms up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giggling.

"Caroline said that we all need to be well-stretched when we go out there." I explained as I grabbed my foot.

"You do know that you're not going out there, don't you?" Sadie reminded me.

"Yes, but she doesn't." I pointed out. I noticed that Elena and Stefan were kissing. "So I wonder what we're doing here. I mean all of the main characters have a love interest. I guess you and Jeremy may be on some sort of collision course, but what am I doing here?"

"Maybe you'll date." She suggested. "There is a blonde walking this way to collect you."'

I frowned. Caroline was a real cheer-tator.

Sadie's POV

After dark, I decided to hang out in the tailgate area. There was alcohol everywhere, on school grounds and no one was doing anything about it. This had to be the most apathetic group of adults that I've ever seen. There was an effigy of a player from another team. I thought that they did the mascot because it apparently it's better to kill an animal than it was a person…it is better for me. I don't think I'll be joining PeTA in anytime soon. I watched Jeremy closely as he poured drinks for some guys. I decided that I would make things happen. I wasn't going to wait this out.

"Got any for me?" I asked. One of the guys handed me his cup. It was like he wasn't used to be this close to a girl.

Cassidy's POV

Mr. Tanner began his speech about how we were going to win. You know he was actually a good coach. He was no Eric Taylor, but he wasn't terrible. Tyler didn't seem to be happy about him talking about Stefan. I felt really angry as I saw him walk off. I knew what this was. It was a full moon and my werewolf gene was acting up. I couldn't give into the rage.

"Hey Babe, what's wrong?" Vicki asked. He then noticed Jeremy in one of the trucks.

"No, stay away from him." I ordered.

"Stop it Ty." Vicki agreed. Vicki and I agreed about something. It was amazing.

Jeremy ended up making the first move, but that was the only move that he got in.

"Get off of him." Sadie declared as she grabbed him and pulled him off. Stefan then came over to help his sister out. Sadie looked over Jeremy and noticed that he was bleeding and bolted. I guess she's not fully there yet. Anyway, Stefan ended up taking the glass from Jeremy in the hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I remarked before I bitch-slapped him. I then had to go back over to the cheerleaders.

Sadie's POV

I ended up going to the parking lot. I needed to get away from the blood. I managed to see Matt talking to Stefan. This seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was then that I noticed Damon was clapping. Oh crap, I'm in this scene.

"It seems that joining the team has led to you making a friend." My older brother said.

"Go away, Damon." I commanded.

"Nice trick with Elena." Damon remarked. "It's been a while since anyone has been able to resist me. I guess you two put vervain in the necklace."

"Maybe we did." I replied as we tried to walk away.

"I could just seduce her the regular way or maybe I could kill her." Damon stated.

'You're not going to touch her." I responded. Elena reminds you of Katherine and you don't want anything to happen to her. You like her because of that. I knew that you had a human part left and it is your love for Katherine. On top of that, you haven't killed me or Stefan because you're afraid of losing us."

"Salvatore!" Tanner interrupted. I probably should have rescued him. "What the hell we have a game to play."

"If that's my humanity then what's this?" Damon asked before he ate the coach.

The game was cancelled as soon as she was found. I went to my car that was parked by the bleachers and I saw Jeremy, sitting almost directly in front of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Jeremy responded. "What was with all of those sirens?"

"Mr. Tanner was attacked by an animal." I replied. "Maybe I should give you another ride home."

"You know most people don't want anything to do with me." He stated.

"I'm not most people." I declared. "It's kind of chilly."

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I remarked. "We should go."

So more moments between Sadie and Jeremy in this chapter. Sadie was not with Stefan in the 20s and hasn't met Klaus. Also Cassidy is a cheerleader and had her first werewolf moment. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Family Ties

Sadie's POV

I was awoken by Stefan's scream. I went into his room to see Damon was there. That was the part where he gave him the Elena killing dream. I got there just as Stefan threw the knife at Damon.

"Okay, I deserve that." Damon agreed. "I just want to say that they killed Coach Tanner and all of those people."

"No, you're still here." I pointed out.

"It was a mountain lion." Damon explained. "It was a really big one. It attacked a hunter is all over the news."

"Let me guess, it spent way too much time on its hair." I quipped before I realized that I was still in my underwear that I had slept in.

"Why do you feel the need to cover your tracks?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Damon remarked as he walked across the room. "I'm having a lot of fun here with you and Elena."

"You can't do anything to her now." Stefan declared.

"The vervain keeps me out of her head, but what if that's not what I want to get inside, not that I would without her permission." Damon stated. At least he was above that. I'm pretty sure the sex he was having with Caroline was consensual at least. "Some girls just can't resist my ability to be smooth, charming, or listen to Taylor Swift, who is crazy in bed by the way."

I couldn't help but wonder when that happened. Suddenly, he then stabbed me with the knife. Ow, that hurt. He then looked at the whole in his shirt.

"This is John Varvados. Dick move." He replied before he walked away and Stefan took the knife out of me. I then watched my wound heal. I still wasn't used to that.

We then turned on the TV and saw Sheriff Forbes talking to Logan about the cougar being killed. Stefan was writing in his diary. I was fully dressed now.

"So what are we going to do about him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. I guess we would have to wait for Zach to bring up the vervain.

Cassidy's POV

I was in the living room with my mom with Logan's face on the TV.

"Thank God, they caught that thing." She said. "It would be such a shame if we had to cancel the Founder's Party."

"Why would a mountain lion prevent it from happening?" I questioned.

"Well, you know how your father is." She replied. I really didn't know much about him other than he was abusive towards Tyler. "We should probably get going soon."

Right we were going to lunch at the Grill.

Sadie's POV

I wasn't sure what I was going to do today. I knew that Stefan was going to hang out with Elena, okay it was going to be more making out. I was getting a little impatient waiting for Jeremy and Vicki to play out. I then had an idea. I went to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. It was answered by Jenna. That wasn't who I wanted.

"Hi." I greeted her. "I'm Sara, Stefan's sister. I was wondering if Jeremy was here right now."

"He actually just left." Jenna replied. "I could tell him that you stopped by."

"That's okay. I'm going to go look for him." I replied before I walked away. I would need to get a date to come to the Founder's Party. I supposed I could just go with Cass and she could invite me in. I still would prefer to go with Jeremy though.

I decided that a good place to check would the Grill. That's where everyone seems to be usually when they're not at home. I was also kind of hungry and it was inconspicuous enough for me to eat.

Cassidy's POV

We were in the middle of our meal.

"So, Cassidy, is there a boy that want to bring to Founder's Party?" My mom asked me. "Maybe you could ask Matt."

"I'm probably just going to bring a friend." I responded. I knew that Cassidy would need someone to invite her into the house and I was capable of doing it.

"So what's going to happen with the team? Are you going to forfeit all of your games?" Dad asked. "Are they looking for a new coach?"

"I don't know, Dad." Tyler replied. "I doubt anybody is thinking of that right now."

"Richard, we need to focus on the Founder's Party." Mom declared.

"So who are you bringing Tyler?" I asked as Vicki came by. He seemed to be ignoring her.

"How are you y'all doing here?" She questioned as she held a pitcher of water. It was kind of hard to believe but she actually was pretty good at her job.

"We're doing great, Sweetheart." Dad said.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked as she filled Tyler's cup.

"We're fine, thanks." Tyler remarked coldly.

"Just the check will be fine." Dad said.

"Here you go Mayor Lockwood." Vicki stated as she handed it to him.

I then noticed that Bonnie and Caroline had walked in.

"Do you mind?" I asked my mom. She shook her head and I walked over to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Caroline is bringing Damon to the Founder's Party at your house tomorrow night." Bonnie explained. I knew where it was. "Who are you bringing?"

"I was probably going to ask Sadie to come with me." I answered.

Sadie's POV

I walked into the Grill and watched Jeremy once again watching Vicki.

"Seems like you're still going through a lot just to get this girl to notice you." I commented.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me." He replied.

"It won't be sneaking up if you took your eyes off Vicki long enough to pay attention to the people around you." I retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"So I heard that they caught that animal that killed Mr. Tanner." Jeremy stated. "I'm not going to miss him."

"So are you going to this Founder's Party that I keep hearing about?" I asked as I noticed him looking at her again. "You know that she's probably just going to go with Tyler."

The two of them were fighting because Tyler was being a dick, but they were still going to go together.

"I don't think that I'm going to go." Jeremy stated. "It'll probably be lame."

I guess that meant that I would have to ask Cass. I really wanted to go with him, but I guess he wasn't interested in me or the party. I decided that I should order something then. I should probably also find her.

I found her over with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I was looking for you." I told her. "Are you going to the Founder's Party with anyone?"

"No." Cass answered.

"Good because I need someone to go with." I told her.

"Yeah, you can meet me at the house and I'll make sure that you get in." Cass responded.

At that point, I decided to head home. It was there that I found Damon with his hands around Zach's neck. Where was Stefan?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Zach and I were just having a family moment." Damon stated before he walked away. I hoped that I wasn't going to have to do this by myself. That was when Stefan walked in.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No!" Zach shouted. "And neither are you two. How many more people are you going to let die?"

"We don't want anyone else to die." I declared.

"Then why aren't you two doing anything about it?" Zach questioned. I was waiting for your vervain.

"We can't." Stefan argued. "I can't drink human blood and Sadie isn't as strong as him even when she does."

"Vervain would work." Zach declared as he got up.

"Damon eradicated all of the vervain here in 1865." I stated, even though I knew he had some. It's hard to ask like I don't know how things are gonna go.

"I gave mine to Elena." Stefan added. Zach then looked around. "What?"

He gestured for us to follow him and that was when he led us to the vervain room.

"You grow it." I stated in fake shock.

"It's something that the family has done for a long time." Zach explained. "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"Why are you telling us?" Stefan asked.

"I trust you." Zach replied. "Plus you're going to need it to stop Damon."

Cassidy's POV

It was Sunday and Tyler and I were sent to get the box from the Gilbert house. I knew that this heritage exhibit was just a ruse to get the watch which I knew would be in there. We rang the doorbell.

"Why is this a two person job?" Tyler asked. Because it shows tension between him and Jeremy.

Jeremy opened the door and closed it as soon as he saw Tyler's face.

"We're here for our mom." I answered.

"I've got it." Elena said as she handed the box to Tyler. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful, Dick." Jeremy spat. That's more our father.

"No more fighting, you guys." I replied. Elena seemed to agree.

"He's just being a punk." Tyler remarked

"We should go." I told my brother. "Mom needs us to help set this stuff up."

I would have liked to be there with Elena and Bonnie as I got ready, but since my family was throwing the party, I wasn't able to.

We headed home from there. Mom appeared to be getting ready. There really isn't much reason for not to call them my parents, at least as long as I'm here.

Sadie's POV

I already had my dress on, a solid blue one with which I had a pair of clear heels picked out, and was in Stefan's room. I needed to work on my makeup, but we were setting our plan. We each had a cup of scotch. Why didn't Zach put it in Damon's bourbon instead? Damon walked in without a shirt.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" He asked.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan responded.

"It's fitting because the three of us were at the first one." Damon replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested.

"How about you stay behind then?" Damon quipped. "I'll watch over Elena."

We both took a drink in sync.

"I've driven you to drink." Damon commented.

"Well we can't get rid of you, so what else should we do other than live our lives?" I asked.

"Now that is the biggest problem that you two have." Damon remarked as he held up a tie. "You're dead. Get over it."

Cassidy's POV

I had my black dress with a cleavage window and yellow stripe on the skirt on with my hair in a ponytail.

"Where's the watch?" Mom asked me.

"I didn't see a watch in there." I stated.

"I'll call Elena to see if she knows where it is." She declared.

Sadie's POV

I had started on my makeup as Damon began to get dressed more.

"It's cool not being old." Damon stated. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a teenager for the last 145 years has been a blast." Stefan quipped as he raised his glass.

"At least we're not stuck with the normal teenage stuff." I told him. I'm glad that I wouldn't have to deal with zits again, at least as long as I was here.

"You're making jokes. I'm proud of you two." Damon declared. "We should all have a drink to celebrate."

Damon poured himself a drink, but poured it out before drinking it.

"I admire your efforts, pouring yourselves some then spiking the bottle with vervain, but it's not going to work on me. I'm not a drunk sorority girl. I can't help but feel used. Now I have to go to the party angry. Let's hope no one gets in my way."

"Okay, so I think that we shouldn't try to spike his drink, but we'll spike his _drink_." I proposed after he had left.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I mean Caroline." I explained. "We'll put give her a drink with vervain in and when he bites her, he'll be in for a surprise."

"That's a good idea." Stefan agreed. Thanks, you're the one who thought of it. I went and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag.

"So I'm gonna go meet Cassidy, you should probably pick up Elena." I stated.

I headed to the party and noticed the line was long. I took out my phone and texted Cass to tell her that I needed to skip the line. She came and took me around back before she walked into the house.

"That's not funny." I declared.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?" She asked evilly. I then stepped inside. "So is the plan in place?"

"Yes." I answered as I looked around the house. "I wish Jeremy was going to be here."

"He cares more about Vicki than you and you need to accept that." She told me.

At that moment, Tyler came in with Vicki. He treats her so poorly. I wasn't going to say that she deserved better because that would be implying that I want her with Jeremy, which I certainly don't.

"So I have to see this through. Do you mind if I ditch you?" I asked.

"No." Cass declared.

I headed upstairs to see Elena and Stefan by the exhibits.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena commented as I noticed them looking over the Gilbert exhibit. I looked at the charter. I was surprised to actually see my name on there. I thought everyone's memories had just changed. I didn't think that I was actually there. I remained quiet though.

"Look at these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Sadie Salvatore?" Elena looked extremely confused.

"The original Salvatores." Damon declared as he and Caroline stood in the doorway. "Our ancestors. It's a tragic story."

"We shouldn't bore them with stories of the past." Stefan declared. You know I kind of wondered how I died. Was it possible for me to remember? Did I want to remember?

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear about your family." Elena declared. I knew where this was going and I decided that it would be best for me to just go.

"I have to go use the little girls' room." I announced just as Caroline was dragging Stefan off to the dance floor. Everything was going according to plan.

I headed outside where I met up with Cass.

"So Damon is talking to Elena right now." I told her. "Stefan has the stuff and I just need to wait for him to use it."

"You it would be nice if we had some people to dance with." Cass commented.

"There are plenty of people here." I remarked.

"You know I don't mean like that." She replied. "I still have no idea who I'm supposed to be with."

"Well maybe the person isn't here yet." I surmised as I saw Stefan giving Caroline a drink.

Cass's POV

I began to walk off when I was met by my mom.

"There you are." She said. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with my friends, most of the night." I told her. "There's Tyler."

We walked over to where he and Vicki were. She looked miserable.

"Tyler, we didn't get a chance to say hello earlier." Mom said as we walked over. "It's Vicki, right? You're Matt's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Vicki replied politely.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Mom stated. That wasn't the only thing he got from him.

"That's okay, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." Vicki declared before she walked away.

"That's what you get when you try to bring the trash into the party." Mom whispered to him. That was really, really harsh. She then walked off.

"I think you got dumped." I told him.

Sadie's POV

I saw Damon and Elena come to the dancefloor and met up with my siblings.

"What's up?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting." Stefan answered. "Would you like a drink, Damon?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Damon responded.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked before they began to dance.

"They look so cute together." Caroline commented. They really did.

"Don't talk please." Damon ordered before Caroline took another sip. This was going to work and she would be okay. Cass was right. I did want to dance.

Cass's POV

I was with Elena and Bonnie inside as we had some cake.

"This is my fault. I am a doubt-planter." Bonnie declared.

"You know I said that I wasn't going to get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did and I was bitchy about it too." Elena replied.

"I'm sure that he'll tell you when he's ready." I piped in. This was good cake. The best part was I got to have whatever was leftover. "I mean his girlfriend died. I wouldn't have an easy time talking about it if it was me."

"Elena, Honey, did you ever find the watch? I didn't see it." Mom remarked as she sat by us.

"No, I couldn't find it." Elena lied. "I'm sorry."

"I guess it's not important." Mom stated before walking away.

"Your mom really seems to care about that watch." Elena responded.

"I don't know why." I said.

A few minutes later, Elena and I were in the bathroom together. Caroline then walked in.

"So how are things with Stefan?" She asked.

"Great." Elena answered as I touched up my lip gloss. "They're great."

"Really my radar must be off then." Caroline responded.

"What's that?" I asked. I didn't actually see the mark, but I said it anyway to draw Elena's attention.

"Oh my god, Caroline what happened?" She asked as she looked at the bite marks.

"Nothing happened." Caroline declared as I moved her cardigan to reveal another one. Why did Damon have to bite her in so many different places?

"This is not nothing." I responded. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No, Damon wouldn't do that." Caroline declared. "He didn't. I'm fine so both of you should just leave me alone already."

Caroline then stormed out. I knew what Elena was about to do. I just hoped that Stefan and Sadie were ready…and also that Damon wouldn't decide to break her neck.

Sadie's POV

I stood close watching for Damon. I him grab Caroline. He looked like he was ready to kill her. I probably could break his neck while he was distracted, but I don't know how to break a neck. He bit her and a few seconds later, he fell back and began to choke.

"I knew that you would do that." I told him as I walked over "Vervain in her blood, it was so easy to trick you."

I then grabbed him and ran off, meeting Stefan and Zach as we put him in the cell. I grabbed his ring.

Cassidy's POV

Most of the people had left. I decided to look for the council or the mini-council. I ended up finding the door that was open slightly.

"They've come back." Logan declared.

So the story is moving along. We got to see more of the story and Sadie keeps trying to win Jeremy's affection to know avail. Cass is getting closer to meeting Anna. Please don't forget to review.


	6. You're Undead to Me

Sadie's POV

It was Friday. Stefan and I waited outside of the cellar as we waited for Damon to wake up. Stefan was ready to talk to him. I knew how this was all going to go down. I wondered to myself if it would be worth it to save Zach. I know that he probably doesn't deserve to die, but the boarding house is supposed to be free entry for vampires, except for that brief period at the end of season 2.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked.

"You don't need it anymore." I told him. I had hidden it in the same place because it was just easier for when Elena finds out.

"What day is it?" Damon then questioned.

"It's Friday." Stefan answered.

"What are you doing to me?" Damon replied.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions reflected poorly on others they sought to reeducate him rather than punish him." Stefan explained. I couldn't confirm whether or not that was true.

"You know what happens if I don't feed." Damon stated. I probably don't want to interfere with any of this because for all I know it could be me that Logan kills if Damon doesn't get free.

"Yes, you'll desiccate." I told him. "We know what happens and no one needs to explain it."

"So you're leaving me in the basement?" Damon asked.

"We've put enough vervain in you to keep you down for a while." Stefan explained. "Once the circulation stops, we'll move you to the crypt and reevaluate you in fifty years."

"I'm stronger than you." Damon tried to boast.

"You're not when you have vervain in you." I declared. Now Stefan had to fix his relationship with Elena, while I waited to start a relationship with Jeremy. I would have to wait a few more days for that.

Cassidy's POV

I walked around my house, getting ready for school. I found Tyler was in the kitchen.

"So are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He responded.

"Well, Vicki dumped you." I pointed out.

"I'm not some pathetic loser that gets hurt by a breakup." Tyler replied. "Now I'm single and lots of girls are waiting to ride the Lockwood Express."

"You're a dick." I told him. I don't know what I expected, but I kind of figured that he would at least be a little hurt by this.

I guess I didn't know what to expect right now. I imagine that things wouldn't be that different. I don't know if I would get much of a chance to talk to Sadie in the new few days. She's in for a busy next few days and I should probably stay out of it.

Sadie's POV

We went into the kitchen where Zach was eating generic Bran Flakes.

"He's up. He's weak, but you probably should away from the cellar." I explained as I grabbed my purse. "We don't know if he's dangerous."

"Are you two going to school?" Zach asked in surprise.

"We came back to have a life and we're not gonna let Damon stop us." Stefan explained. "I hope Elena will still talk to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach questioned.

"He doesn't want to tell her any lies or the truth." I declared.

"And I hate lying to her." Stefan added. "She knows I'm hiding something."

"I think you man up. You came back for her." I pointed out.

Cassidy's POV

I met up with Caroline when I got to school.

"Cassidy, I'm so glad I found you." She stated. "The Sexy Suds Carwash is tomorrow. The sexiest people at school have all committed. There will be hotties all around us. It'll be a blast."

"Perfect for forgetting about Damon." I suggested.

"Exactly." She agreed.

Sadie's POV

"There she is." I told Stefan, pointing to Elena. He went over to talk to her and I decided to listen.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"I need to go…bye." Bonnie remarked as she walked away.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't called." Stefan apologized.

"I'll live." Elena declared.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted me. I nearly jumped and saw that it was Jeremy. Well there's some irony. I just pointed to where our siblings were standing.

"So Stefan is finally back." Jeremy noted. I couldn't help but wonder where Vicki was.

"I'm back too." I declared. He didn't respond to that. "So how's Vicki?"

"She's good." Jeremy responded. That wasn't much of an answer. "Well I'll see you around."

I sighed. You know, I've decided that as soon as this happens, I'm not going to let Jeremy meet Anna. I am going to claim him, even though Anna is my favorite female character. I also need to remind myself to find a way to save her in the future.

Suddenly, Caroline and Cass were in front of me.

"Sadie, have you seen Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." The perky blonde told me. I don't think he ever did apologize for it. Maybe that's why she hated him so much.

"He left, Caroline." I responded.

"When is he coming back?" She inquired.

"Never." I answered. It's gonna be pretty soon.

"This is a good thing, Care." Cass said as I walked away.

Cassidy's POV

That afternoon, I was at the Grill playing pool with Matt when Elena walked up.

"Hey, have either of you seen Stefan?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered. "But we can play a game if you want to kill time."

"You can break." Matt added.

Sadie's POV

I went home to find Zach being strangled by Damon. I had to help him here. I wouldn't be here later, but I would help now.

"Zach, I know what he's done, but taunting him couldn't be more idiotic." I told him. "Taunting will pretty much always lead to trouble, especially if you do not have the strength to back it up."

Cassidy's POV

"And Vicki is just in our bathroom." Elena said as she took a shot.

"Yeah, I'm going to your brother and my sister is weird." Matt agreed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Sadie likes him too." I replied as Elena's phone buzzed. "So he said 4:00, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what to do. I barely know anything about him and what I do know is what other people told me. Granted, it might not be true, but I can't get the truth from him." Elena explained. "What do you think?"

"I think that Stefan is probably a good guy." Matt replied. Yeah, he had his dark side, but he was better than Damon.

"So do you think I'm being paranoid?" Elena inquired.

"Just talk to him." I suggested.

"Talk to who?" Stefan interrupted. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

I decided that was a good point for me to go.

Sadie's POV

I had an idea. I was going to help Stefan make dinner for Elena. I was going to the house super early. I knocked on the door and Jeremy answered it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need your help with something." I told him. "You see Stefan and Elena are going through some stuff right now and I think it would be a good idea for us to help them through it. I'm going to get my brother to come here. What I need from you is for you to tell me what Elena's favorite food is."

"It's chicken parmesan

I then called Stefan.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I know you and Elena are having problems and I have a solution. I need you get some stuff for chicken parmesan and then get your ass over here to her house." I said before I hung up. I then looked at Jeremy. "I need you to convince Elena to get something to eat."

While he was talking to Elena, I went into his room.

"You want to go home." I compelled Vicki. "You'll see Jeremy tomorrow."

Vicki went out the door before he got back.

"Where'd Vicki go?" He asked.

"She had to go. She told me that she'll see you tomorrow." I responded. "Okay, so this was a little petty, but I was civil about and I wanted to spend some time with him. "But we can hang out if you want."

"Sure, I guess." He agreed.

"So, there has to be more to you than the stoner that gets in fights at football games." I declared as I took a seat on his bed. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself, like you're favorite band?"

"I like Three Days Grace." Jeremy responded. "What about you?"

"I'm a big Def Leppard fan." I responded. "Do you like to read?"

"Yeah, I really like _To Kill a Mockingbird._" He answered.

"I happen to be a big _Twilight _fangirl." I stated. "I know what they say, but it's a work of fiction. There's no use in getting worked up about it, even though a real vampire would probably throw the book across the room."

"If they were real." Jeremy remarked. I chuckled.

I do think that even as a vampire, it's important just to recognize it as fiction. I'm glad that I was getting this time.

"So is Stefan going to make any for us?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe, but we should really let them have their date." I replied. "They need this."

"Do why haven't you been at school all week?" He inquired.

"I thought you didn't notice." I remarked.

"I noticed, so why'd you skip?" He responded.

"My brother Damon has been causing Stefan and I problems since we got here." I replied. "We've been very busy trying to get him to leave and we finally did."

"You wanna watch a movie?" He questioned.

"Sure, what do you got?" I asked as perused his collection. "_Ice Princess?"_

"I might have a thing for Hayden Panettiere." He admitted and I giggled.

"So do you ever watch movies with Vicki?" I questioned.

"It seems that all we ever do is have sex and get high." He admitted to me.

"Gotta mix some rock n roll in there." I joked.

I have to say that it was a pretty good non-date.

The next day, I was prepared for the carwash. Stefan and I were once again in front of Damon's cell.

"I bet you two feel pretty great right now." Damon commented.

"We don't want it to be like this, Damon." I replied. "You left us with no choice."

"The lies will catch up to you." He warned. He was one hundred percent right.

"You know the great part of you being in there is nothing that you say is important." I stated before I walked out of the house and to my car. I wasn't getting it washed because I didn't trust a bunch of cheerleaders to do it. As soon as I got there, I was hit with the sound of 3OH3. Damn it, I thought I was rid of these guys. I stripped down to my bikini: a black one with a bandeau top and found Cass. She was in a powder blue bikini top and capris. I saw Elena and Stefan were kissing.

"So it looks like they're back on track." Cass replied.

"Yup, but that's not the best part." I explained. "I spent last night with Jeremy. We didn't do anything except hang out, but it was great."

"How did you make Vicki go away?" She inquired.

"Are you sure that you want to ask?" I questioned sheepishly. She gasped. "Hey, I'm letting them hang out today."

We then began to wash our car.

"You're going to get soap in that." She teased.

"I could pour this bucket on your head." I pointed out.

"I'm going to help Caroline with the towels." She volunteered.

"No, I need your help here." I responded. "We have to let things be."

"You're kind of a hypocrite." She pointed out. "We can't change anything unless it involves you and Jeremy."

It was at that time that I noticed Elena talking to that old guy. He was the one with the beard.

A few minutes later, I went to throw some trash away when Elena came and found me.

"So tells me that I have you to thank for last night." She stated.

"I really only set it up. He did all of the work." I declared.

"So are there any Salvatores in town?" She asked.

"Just our uncle Zach." I answered. I actually wondered if there were to be honest. I mean there had to be more. They probably just never showed them. '

"You know, I never realized that your family was from Italy." She said.

"Really, the name Salvatore didn't give it away?" I asked. "Well technically, it's supposed to be pronounced Salvatore-e, but they changed it to sound more American."

"Where did the others go?" Elena inquired.

"I haven't been keeping track." I admitted.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?" She asked.

"Well, we're friends." I replied before I walked back over to Cass. "You know maybe you should go to the station with Elena. You can tell me if there are any pictures of me."

"What are you going to do?" Cass questioned.

"Well, I am going to stay here and clean some more cars." I declared. "Maybe later I'll try to find Jeremy as he is coming back into town."

"Sadie and Jeremy sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g." She teased.

"It might be worth trying some time." I said with a wicked smile. "Now go."

Cassidy's POV

I went over to where Elena was talking to Logan. I waited for her to finish.

"Are you going to the news station?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's something that I need to check out." Elena replied.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"If you want." She said.

That led to us going to the station together.

"So archives are down there, and if you need anything Brady in tech should be able to help you." Logan explained. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the same Brady that was played by the guy that played Oliver Queen on _Arrow. _"What are you looking for?"

"An incident from the 50s." Elena answered.

Sadie's POV

I was watching the cars, still being the only girl without pants on when I noticed that the bitchy girl was being a bitch to Bonnie. That was when Bonnie started the fire. I ran over to her and snapped her out of it.

"What happened?" The witch questioned.

"You were in some sort of trance." I told her.

"Did I do this?" She asked.

"Yes." I declared.

"Did anyone else see?" She followed. Just Stefan.

"No." I lied.

"Don't tell anyone. I have to go." Bonnie stated before she made her exit. I began to look for my clothes, only to find that they were gone. I hadn't brought my purse and had my keys around my neck. This was still unfortunate.

Cassidy's POV

Logan's phone went off. You know he actually seemed kind of nice for a vampire-hating bigot.

"Okay, I have to go." He told us. "If I'm back, I'll make sure to give two rides home. And could you put in a good word with Jenna for me?"

Sadie's POV

I drove out toward the cemetery and I happened to notice that Jeremy was walking back. He was on the side of the road. I rolled my window.

"You need a ride?" I asked him as I stopped the car and he got in the passenger side.

"Why are you in a bikini?" He questioned as he looked me over with a blush.

"I'm coming back from the carwash." I explained. "I couldn't find my clothes. So why were you walking on the side of the road?"

"I got into a fight with Vicki." Jeremy answered. "I'm really starting to work if this is going to work out. I mean she stole this old bottle of pills from Elena's room to share."

"You're supposed to flash those when you're done." I explained. "Did you ever think that maybe you and Vicki don't have as much in common as you thought you did?"

Cassidy's POV

We began to look through the data. I couldn't help but notice that Elena was a really fast typist. The new video was gray and grainy, but I guess that was what it looked like in the infancy of television. It seemed to be the same video that I had seen before. Joseph was dead, presumably because Damon fed on him.

"Is that the niece and nephew?" Joseph asked the cameraman. I guess they didn't know how to edit that out back then. "Put the camera on the two of them."

The camera panned over to Stefan and Sadie. It was kind of hard to see because the video was out-of-focus. Sadie's hair was up in this strange style. Elena zoomed in and I decided to take a picture.

"This doesn't make any sense." Elena remarked.

"They look just like Stefan and Sadie." I commented.

Sadie's POV

After dropping Jeremy off, I went home and found Stefan with Zach's body. Damon had escaped. I knew I would have to bury him the back.

Cassidy's POV

I went home with Elena. I guess I wanted to be with her when she did this thing.

"This isn't possible." Elena stated. "I mean I know what I saw, but there was no way that could have been them."

"It looked like them, just like they were in a different time period." I pointed out.

"So what are the time travelers like _Doctor Who? _There's no way that they could have been alive back then." Elena questioned. I didn't know that she watched that. "I mean I'm pretty sure that I saw Stefan's face change with these red eyes. They're not normal."

"Maybe we should go and talk to them?" I suggested to her.

We ended up going to the boarding house. Elena ran to the door and opened it as we noticed Stefan with a stake in his hand.

"What are you?" She asked.

So, I was going to post this last night, but an internet outage prevented that. Sadie is really starting to get close to Jeremy. And Cassidy is going to be with Elena when the two of them are going to be explaining what happened. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lost Girls

Sadie's POV

1864

For some reason, I was able to remember something from the past, even though I hadn't actually lived it. I watched as the carriage arrived wearing my 1860s dress. Katherine's carriage was arriving. I didn't really want to greet her and walked down the road. It was then that I saw a girl in a white dress and bonnet. I guess I knew her.

"She craves attention." Anna replied. "What's your name?"

"Sadie Salvatore." I said with a curtsy.

"A handshake will work." Anna quipped. "I'm Anna Ramsay."

Present

I looked at Elena and Cass at the door.

"What are you?" Elena repeated as she looked us over.

"You already know." I commented as Stefan put his stake down.

"No, I don't." Elena argued.

"You both know or you wouldn't be there." Stefan stated. Cass definitely seemed calmer about this, probably because she knew how this went.

"It's impossible." Elena replied.

"You're about to become part of something that you may not be ready for." Stefan told her. "Can you handle that?"

"For the love of God, what are you?" Cass asked. I guess she was getting impatient. It seemed like it would go quicker in my head.

"We're vampires." I answered.

"We shouldn't be here." Elena remarked as she grabbed Cass's hand. She began to run and we followed them to Elena's car. I was trying not to be lackadaisical in my approach. I guess I really am smarter if I know what that word means. Cass got in the car, but we managed to stop Elena.

"How did you do that?" The doppelganger questioned.

"Elena, don't be afraid of us." I replied as I touched her hand.

"Let me go." She demanded. I loosened my grip and she got into the car and drove off.

"Go after her." I instructed. "I'll stay here in case Damon comes back."

Cass's POV

We went back to Elena's house into her room. I texted my mom to tell her I was spending the night. Elena was breathing heavily.

"This is insane." She remarked.

"Elena." Stefan said. He had come in through the open window. I probably shouldn't have been here. She jumped upon hearing his voice, and I'll admit, I fell back onto the floor. Elena tried to leave but her hurried and held the door closed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt either of you." Stefan replied.

"What about the animal attacks and Tanner?" Elena whimpered.

"That was Damon. They were all Damon. I don't drink human blood and Sadie doesn't kill people." Stefan argued. "I promise we'll explain everything, but right now I need you both to trust me."

"Just go." Elena ordered. "If you mean us no harm, you'll go."

"I never wanted this." Stefan muttered before he left and Elena closed the window.

Sadie's POV

I had gotten changed ahead of time. I wore a dress that kind of looked like an abstract painting and black leggings. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Damon. Actually it was an unknown number, but I knew it was Damon.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where's my ring?" Damon demanded.

"Where are you?" I responded, even though I knew.

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the all-you-can-eat druggie buffet." He replied. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. What did you do?" I asked.

"No, what did you do?" Damon countered. "You and Stefan starved me, so whatever I do, whoever I kill is on you."

"No one is going to believe another animal attack." I pointed out.

"I know how to cover my tracks, sister." He told me as I heard fire crackling. "Where the fuck is my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach. You probably shouldn't have killed him." I declared, even though I knew he would not buy it.

"No, I don't believe you." Damon said. "Where is it?"

"I'll get it." I promised. "Just give me some time."

"Where the fuck is it?" He asked. "Give me my ring, Sadie or I am going straight to Gilbert house."

"We already want to kill you. Don't give us another reason to do so." I warned her. He then tried to threaten us like he had Stefan. I didn't want to kill him, but I at least needed him to think I did. "Then how will you get your ring?"

"Just get it." He commanded before hanging up.

I texted Stefan telling him that I was coming over. This was going to be a long night. I decided n not to take my car because they would probably see that. I also brought some playing cards.

In the morning, we were playing our seventh different game. At least Damon would be inside by now.

"Got any threes?" I asked him. Yes, we were playing Go Fish. We had also debated on whether _Mad Men _was better than _Breaking Bad_ before agreeing that _The Sopranos _was better than both of them. Before Stefan could answer, he received a text from Elena.

Cass's POV

I changed into some of Elena's clothes: a blue halter top and purple skirt before we headed to meet them at the Grill.

"You said that you two would explain so that's why I wanted you to meet us here." Elena stated. I couldn't help but wonder what will happen when she finds out that I'm a werewolf. "There's no real answer when you look up vampires on the internet."

"We'll tell you whatever you want to know." Sadie declared.

"I've seen you eat garlic and you're somehow not affected by the sun." Elena replied. At that point, our waitress came out.

"We have rings." Stefan stated as he and Sadie showed us their fingers.

"What about crucifixes, holy water, and mirrors?" I questioned.

"Two pieces of wood, warm water, and how I maintain my appearance." Sadie answered.

"You said that neither of you kill to survive." Elena responded.

"Stefan only drinks animal blood." Sadie answered. "I tried it, but I don't like it. We have ways of drinking someone's blood without them knowing, but it Damon that was drinking from Caroline."

"Why did you let him get involved with her?" Elena asked angrily.

"I really didn't think Damon cared enough to keep anyone alive." Stefan admitted. "We fixed it in the end. He fed from her and erased her memories."

"That doesn't make it okay." I pointed out.

"We know that." Sadie argued.

"Give us today." Stefan requested. "We can tell you whatever you want to know and by the end of the day, if you still want to tell, you can."

"Are there any others?" Elena asked.

"Not in town." Sadie answered. "We should get going."

Sadie's POV

I sat in the back of Elena's car with Cass. I decided that I would text her to let her know that I apparently knew Anna. I was also ignoring calls from Damon. I was glad that he was stuck at home, and he was going to solve my Vicki problem.

We ended up at the ruins of the old Salvatore house. It was overrun was plants.

"Stop here." Stefan instructed. After Elena did so, we all stepped out of the car.

"Why are we in the middle of the nowhere?" Elena questioned in confusion.

"This hasn't always been nowhere." Stefan remarked.

"It used to be our home." Sadie finished. "Fifty years before the boarding house was built, we lived here. All three of us were born here.

1864

I noticed that my brothers were playing football. I was walking the grounds of the house with Anna.

"Katherine seems to really enjoy both of your brothers." Anna commented.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked her.

"We are old friends, but we're not as close as we used to be." The vampire replied.

Present

"Wait how old are you?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and I have been 17 since 1864." I answered.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" She questioned in disbelief. "Damon made it sound so recent."

"Damon wants you to think that I'm not over her." Stefan explained. "He wanted to ruin my happiness."

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years?" Cass asked. I think she was trying to stay in the conversation as to not look suspicious.

"Katherine wasn't just any girl." Stefan reminisced. I wished that I didn't have to be here right now. Jeremy was all by himself and I could be with him. Elena would probably tell me that she didn't want me to be friends with him anymore. I wish she wasn't trying to be so blindly protective of everyone.

1864

I ran over to Damon as soon as I noticed him and gave him a hug. I guess I really liked him back then.

Present

"Katherine chose me." Stefan explained. "I escorted her to the ball."

"You were both at the first Founder's Party." Cass stated.

"I didn't care that I had gotten what Damon wanted, or if he hated me for it." Stefan remarked.

"So he was mad." Elena responded.

"Damon doesn't get mad. He gets even." Stefan replied. "I didn't know then, but that night he was with her."

"So he stole her from you?" Elena questioned.

"She wasn't ours to steal." Stefan replied.

1864

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Anna asked me.

"Do you like George Lockwood, because I cannot stand him?" I responded.

"No." Anna replied as she took me to a secluded location.

"We shouldn't be here." I told her. "We do not want one of the animals to attack us."

"I am one of the animals." Anna responded as she showed me her. "You don't need to be afraid, though. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't do that to people. People around here don't like my kind, which is why I need you to keep it a secret and not even tell your family."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I questioned as I moved my arm slightly and scratched it. Anna then bit into her wrist.

"Drink this." She instructed as she held it out in front of me. "It'll heal your scratches."

I stuck my mouth on her wrist and drank a little. It didn't go down easy, but it went down.

"I promise that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She stated.

Present

"She controlled our minds." Stefan declared. "She compelled us to keep the secret. Sadie didn't know anything about it."

I then bent over and grabbed the ring from where I hid it.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Cass asked.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed. "We took it from him, but now we have to return it."

"No, Stefan you can't do that. It needs to be hidden." Elena responded. I would probably be the one that ends up doing it.

"Elena if we don't give it back to him, who knows what Damon is going to do." I rebutted. "He could hurt one of you or Jeremy or someone else close to you. We have to return it."

Cassidy's POV

I decided that I wanted to walk around and touch some of the ruins. I mean how often do you get a chance to be this close to the ruins of a house from the 1800s? I also can't help but wonder what happened to it and how it was destroyed.

"So what was your relationship with Katherine like?" I asked Sadie, even though she probably didn't know.

"Katherine and I were not close." Sadie answered. "I actually hated for what she was doing to Stefan and Damon. I did know that she was a vampire, but I didn't say anything to anybody because I made a promise to a friend."

Okay, that was not the answer that I was expecting. Did she actually have memories from 1864?

"We're not going to let anyone hurt either of you and we're going to do our best to protect you and everyone in Mystic Falls." Sadie declared. "I hope Damon isn't destroying my room right now."

We spent about an hour there. We didn't talk about much. Stefan explained some of the other vampire stuff to us. I couldn't help but wonder if my parents wondered where I was or if they were too busy in their vampire hunting to even care. I also remembered that I didn't have any vervain. I would seriously need to fix that soon if I didn't want to be compelled. My only other option was to kill someone and I didn't want to do that.

Sadie's POV

1864

"So what's the story between you and George Lockwood?" Anna asked.

"My father wants me to marry him, but I am not interested." I explained. "I'd actually like to leave Mystic Falls and head up north. I know it's nothing but a dream, but it would be better than continuing life here."

"You would definitely be better if you didn't marry George or any of the Lockwoods." Anna told me.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"That's something for another day." She explained.

Present

We headed to back to the car and I tried not to think about how Jeremy was probably with Vicki right now. I kind of hope that I get to be the one to kill her, but I have to see if I'm in the right place at the right time when it happens.

"I need to know something." Elena said before she entered the car. "That mind control thing that Damon and Katherine, did either of you ever do it to me?"

"No." Stefan answered. "The necklace of yours contains an herb called vervain that prevents compulsion. I'll make sure to get you some Cassidy. I want you to never take it off because whatever happens and whatever you decide, you'll always be able to make your own choices."

Unless someone manages to rip it off.

"Can I just say right now that I've heard enough to not to tell the secret?" Cass replied. "I trust each of you and I think I'm going home as soon as we get back to your house."

I don't know if her parents were even going to be at home or if they'd be too busy with their vampire hunting stuff. I should probably make sure to watch my back when I'm looking for Vicki tonight.

We headed back to the Gilbert house. Matt's truck was there. Now I know why Cass wanted to go home. She went to her Mercedes and drove off. Elena, Stefan, and I then stepped into the house and saw Jeremy, Matt, and Vicki in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt replied. This wasn't going to be fun. Would a bulletproof vest stop wooden bullets? Wait I don't even have a bulletproof vest and I don't think that there is anywhere around here that I can get one. The kitchen was a mess. I was glad I didn't have to clean that.

"Everyone back up." Stefan remarked. Stefan looked her over and determined that she was in transition, which I already knew. "Guys take her upstairs and shut the blinds."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"She's in transition." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Elena followed.

"It means that she is becoming a vampire." Stefan explained. "She needs to complete the transition by drinking human blood."

"What will happen if she doesn't?" Elena questioned. I just mimed a throat being slashed. I immediately wondered why I did that. What was I, 5? "So she's going to die?"

"Yes." I declared. "She may just have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with my brother right now." Elena pointed out.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happening to her yet." Stefan stated.

"When is she going to know?" Elena asked.

"Soon she'll start to remember some things and she'll know that she needs to make a choice." Stefan responded.

"Stefan, we are not going to let her die." I argued. "She is 18 with a brother that really cares about her. We know that she's not going to choose to die. We have to find a way for her to feed. Besides, how would explain it?"

"We can't let her be a vampire." Elena said before Vicki suddenly ran downstairs and out the door. You know it was kind of ironic that I was defending Vicki considering that I hated her so much, but I was right. It would be easier for her to become a vampire and die that way than it would be for her to just die. How would she even die anyway?

Vicki then ran downstairs and by the time that we got outside, she was already gone.

"She was fine and then she just took off." Jeremy stated. I wish I could stay with him.

"I'm going to look for her." Matt stated as he went out to his truck. Cass was probably right to go. I didn't have that luxury.

"We can track her." Stefan told Elena, volunteering me in the process.

"Go then." Elena ordered as the two of us ran off.

"I'm going to check in town, you check the woods." Stefan instructed. I guess I needed to make sure that I don't get shot.

"Stefan, I really don't think that splitting up is a good idea." I argued.

"We need to find her before she feeds." Stefan explained. "If she's outside and has human blood before dark, she'll be dead anyway."

I sighed and went out into the woods. The good news was that the sun was down so Damon would be there to save me in the event that I do get shot. I headed out into the woods and I couldn't find Vicki. I wish I had paid better attention to where she was. I then Logan, he was huddled over Damon. I did not expect this to happen. I needed to save him. I ran over to Logan and bit into his neck. I wasn't sure how much I needed to drink, so I drank until I was full. I then conveniently left the body for Vicki to drink from.

"No one hurts my big brother." I stated as I pulled the bullet out of him. "I'm still pissed at you, though."

"You might not want to go in your room then." He responded. I knew that I had to find Stefan so we could tell Elena together. I also knew that there was something important I had to do. I took his ring off of my finger and gave it to him.

I then made my way back to the Gilbert house after meeting up with Stefan.

"What happened?" Elena asked. I realized that I still had some blood on my face.

"Vicki fed." I said. "And then she ran off again."

"So what happens now?" The doppelganger inquired.

"Well we need to find her and get her inside so we can help her not drink from people." Stefan responded. "We won't let her hurt anyone."

"What am I going to tell Matt or my brother?" Elena asked us. I already had a plan for this.

"She's in rehab." I stated. "She can't have visitors until she gets better."

"I don't want to lie." Elena remarked. "I tried, but I can't do it. I can't be near either of you. I won't tell anyone, but I think it would be best if you stayed out of my life."

Well that was harsh.

So we have the first appearance of Anna. I bet no one was expecting that, nor were you expecting for Sadie to be the one to save Damon. Alas, she didn't get to spend any time with Jeremy in the episode, but the next episode might make up for it because there is a big scene with them at the end. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Haunted

Sadie's POV

We found Vicki in the school parking lot trying to feed off Tyler. Even though we'd probably be better off without him, I don't think Cass wants her brother eaten. Our goal is not to let Vicki kill anyone. Stefan grabbed her and held her back as she thrashed in his arms.

"What's wrong with her, Stefan?" Tyler asked. I was not aware that Tyler knew his name.

"You shut up." Damon ordered.

"Fuck you, Dude." Tyler replied. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Fuck me?" Damon asked as he grabbed Tyler by the neck and held him in the air.

"Damon, don't." I told him.

"Who is going to miss this asshole?" Damon questioned.

"His sister." I responded. "Just let him go so we can get out of here."

"You two are no fun." Damon stated. "None of us were here. You saw nothing."

Damon then threw him across the parking lot. Thankfully, he landed on his back. At that time, we sped off. He was going to be sore in the morning, or immediately.

Cass's POV

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in a green tank top and jeans with pink lipstick. I walked by Tyler's room to hear him groaning in pain.

"What happened to you?" I asked. I think Damon had thrown him on the pavement or something.

"I don't know. I guess I just got hit hard at practice." He replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I have something for it." He declared.

"You know Dad will kill you if he finds that." I pointed out. That would be a very bad thing because he's definitely not someone I want as a werewolf.

"Well how about you just stay quiet about it then?" He suggested to me. "Have you seen Vicki? I hear that she's missing."

"No." I responded. He had seen her more recently and I knew where she was. "But I imagine that she's probably okay. Maybe she checked herself into rehab. She'll probably call Matt eventually."

I went to school where everyone was decorating for Halloween. You know my school in the real world wasn't like this.

Sadie's POV

I was with my brothers and Vicki in Stefan's room. Damon was reading the paper and I was dressed in a grey sweatshirt with black markings on it and a pair of jeans. Vicki had just called Matt.

"I don't understand why I can't go home." Vicki whined.

"Fine, go outside and find out." I suggested.

"You're changing and you don't want to do this alone." Stefan stated.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy in here." Damon replied. "How can I be proud of my sister if no one reports it? I think someone's covering it up."

I'm not going to lie. I had a nightmare about it. I know Logan was a bad person and about to kill Damon, but I still killed him and I liked it. I think I'm getting too used to being to a vampire.

"What is that?" Vicki asked, referring to the compass.

"It's an ancient compass. Why did Logan Fell have it?" Damon responded.

"If you're worried, you should leave town." Stefan suggested.

"We should all be worried, Stefan." Damon responded.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?" Vicki questioned. I handed her the cup next to me. It smelled terrible now.

"What is it?" Vicki questioned. She didn't seem to like the smell either.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan told her.

"Don't lie to her. It's definitely not what she's craving." Vicki said as she sipped it.

"What is this?" She questioned. Just drink it.

"Yeah, is it deer, skunk, raccoon?" Damon asked. "She's new. She needs people blood."

"Yeah, I want people blood." Vicki agreed. I should have gone to school today.

"It's wrong to prey on innocent people." Stefan told her. Way to make me feel worse, Bro.

"You don't have to kill to survive." Damon argued. "All you have to do is find someone and erase their memory."

"No, we're not doing it like that." Stefan argued. You know it was kind of amusing seeing my brothers go at it like this. "You could kill someone and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life. There's no guarantee that you'll be able to control the hunger."

"Don't listen to him. He's way too self-righteous." Damon responded as he got up. "Just do snatch, eat, erase."

I had to get up. Elena would be here soon and she might have Cass with her.

Damon answered the bell first. It was just Elena. I guess Cass went to school. The two of them got into it before Damon walked away and Elena walked into the house and I saw her.

"Is Stefan here?" She asked in exasperation.

"Yes." Stefan answered before I could.

"Where's Vicki?" Elena inquired.

"She's upstairs." I responded.

"What are we doing now?" Elena responded.

"We're going to say that she's in rehab." I stated. "Maybe after a month we'll be able to find a way for her to walk in the sun."

Yeah, she wouldn't last that long, but it sounded like a good idea.

"So is she like a vampire with issues?" Elena replied.

"We all have issues, Elena." I replied.

"Well I don't know if I can keep lying about this." Elena said.

"Sometimes it works best when you say nothing at all." I suggested. "I think that's how the song goes."

"What song?" Elena asked.

"Is anyone getting me more blood?" Vicki questioned from the top of the stairs.

"Vicki, how are you?" Elena responded. That was not a smart question, Elena.

"I'm fucking peachy." Vicki declared.

Cassidy's POV

At school, I was with Bonnie when Caroline walked up.

"I got your costumes." She remarked giddily. I opened mine and there was a Cleopatra costume. At least I was happier with mine than Bonnie was with hers. Also, they're the least convincing twins I've ever seen and that includes Danny DeVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Can you just be excited? I want some Damon-free drunken costumed fun. Also has anyone seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"She's probably with Stefan." I stated.

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who skips school to have sex with her boyfriend." Caroline announced. That is definitely not what they were doing. "Do we know what Sadie's wearing?"

"No." I answered. I can't imagine that she even had a costume.

Sadie's POV

I returned home after a quick trip to the costume store, I returned to find Stefan talking to Vicki about coffee. It actually did help and this is coming from someone who hates coffee.

"What if I want human blood?" Vicki asked.

"Your have to live with the urge and fight it one day at a time." Stefan suggested.

"Don't give me that 12 Steps crap. Your sister drinks human blood." Vicki stated.

"I also 150 years on you." I pointed out. I was surprised that Elena was just observing. "Stefan isn't proud of his past and that's all that we're going to say about it right now. Elena, would you like a drink?"

"Some water is fine." Elena replied. I walked off and went to get her some. I then realized that I shouldn't have done that because Vicki was going to attack her. I ran back to the room with a wooden spoon and stabbed her in the lower back. She gasped in pain.

"Hurt her again and the next one goes in your heart." I threatened. I then grabbed Elena and helped her outside where we were met by Stefan. I knew that Elena would be okay, at least physically. I imagine that being choked by a vampire hurts.

"She threatened me, Stefan." Elena remarked as she rubbed her neck.

"She's on edge. Every single cell in her body is working on overdrive." Stefan explained.

"She wouldn't be so on edge if we let her feed on human blood." I stated. "We can get some blood bags."

"How long before she's better?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. It varies from person to person." Stefan declared.

"How long did it take you?" Elena asked.

"A while, but I didn't have anyone helping me." Stefan replied. I was kind of upset that I apparently wasn't there to help him. "Right now, it's hard to resist certain people. All of the feelings about them can merge together into hunger."

"That means she can't see Jeremy." I stated. Jeremy wouldn't cooperate with that, but it was at least worth saying. "She could kill him at this point."

It still wouldn't help. I think that the only way to stop this would be to flat out tell Jeremy. While that might be better for everyone, I wouldn't be able to kill Vicki, which I really wanted to do. I did want Jeremy to know this and I had a plan, but it would be after the events of tonight.

"I need to go." Elena announced.

"You don't have to." Stefan responded, trying to get her to stay.

"Stefan, you told me I could make my own choices and I'm choosing to go." Elena argued. "I can't take being around her."

Elena walked away, not going in the house to avoid her.

"I need to put my costume on." I stated. "I don't care if no one comes, I'm still dressing up."

After dark, I walked out in full costume wearing a leather leotard and leggings and a blonde wig with a black mask. I was my favorite superhero that no one knew about. I came across Damon in the hall.

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"I'm Black Canary." I explained.

"Black Canary wears fishnets." Damon pointed out.

"I don't." I argued as I went into my room.

A few minutes later, I went downstairs to find Stefan and Damon were arguing about taking Vicki outside.

"I'm with Damon." I declared. "There's no harm in letting her go outside if we keep a close eye on her. Damon then showed her some vampire tricks, particularly running. I probably could have caught her if I wanted to, but I didn't. Instead, I bonked Damon on the head.

"You should see if she went home." I suggested to Stefan. I decided to sit down and wait until he came back. You know all of this leather wasn't exactly comfortable.

Cassidy's POV

I was dressed as the most famous Egyptian queen ever and waited for Caroline to show up so we could all ride together. I wouldn't have a lot to do tonight, but I would rather do nothing than get involved with Elena and possibly get bigger and likely injured. Also by not driving, I stay away from the chance of potentially killing someone tonight.

Sadie's POV

Stefan came home empty-handed. I was sitting on the porch with candy, but I don't think anyone was going to show up. I would give this away later or maybe just eat it myself because I did love Reese's.

"Was she at home?" I asked.

"Yes, but Matt wouldn't let me in." He explained.

"I have an idea." I replied. "There is this big Halloween party at the school tonight. Vicki is the biggest party girl in the school and she'll find some way to get there. We'll be there to find her and keep her away from Jeremy and everyone else that she may want to eat. You want any Reese's?"

"No, but that's good idea." He agreed before he walked off.

"You should wear a costume!" I called after him. He wasn't going to wear a costume.

We headed to the school. It was basically every horror movie cliché thrown together.

"Since you like splitting up, you try to find Vicki and I'll see if I can find Jeremy." I suggested. I wonder if I could possibly cheer him up, but I didn't actually know where he was going. I just needed to make sure that I was out there at the right time. I actually had ditched the wig because I couldn't get it to stay in place. I also decided that now was as good of a time as to do this.

I found that Cass was by the punchbowl. I couldn't help but wonder if she was bored. Though, part of me thinks that she is glad that she gets to do this rather than deal with Vicki.

"I got something for you." I remarked as I gave her a necklace. "This is what you need as long as you're still human."

"So what are you going to do about Vicki?" She asked.

"Nothing, unless I find her." I responded.

"So what you're just going to let her die?" She inquired.

"Not necessarily, I may kill her myself." I proposed with a smile.

"I've never known you to be so vindictive." She commented.

"This is how things are going to go." I explained. "Maybe I am being a selfish bitch about it, but I don't care."

"Sadie, you're scaring me." She remarked. "I think you're getting dangerously close to that line that you should not cross."

"I need to go out back." I declared as I walked away. I don't know what she was talking about. I wasn't going to turn off my humanity. I had better control than that. Plus it usually takes a traumatic event to do that and I haven't experience any of those. I knew what I was doing. I wonder if we could blame some of the animal attacks on Vicki. I mean obviously she was attacked but that could explain her being turned since they didn't any clue how someone becomes a vampire. Of course the thing stopping me from doing it was the fact that Damon didn't even know that part yet and I suppose it would still leave the question open of who turned her. I guess Lexi was the best choice. I wish we didn't have to because I liked her.

I decided that I would just wait outside for them to come out. I then realized that I didn't actually know where the buses were parked, so I would have to find it. I already had the stake that I needed to kill her with inside of my purse.

I began to walk through the school, which I have to admit was kind of hard to navigate in the dark and these crazy flashing lights were not helping. What would they do if someone at the school had epilepsy? I guess I just needed to look for an open door. I eventually found one and luckily, it was the right one. I found Vicki was heading for Jeremy. Elena came with a 2x4.

"Elena, stay back." I ordered before I charged at the rabid vampire. I wasn't going to stake her yet. I guess I didn't factor in her anger because she threw me across the parking lot before she vanished. I guess Stefan got held up.

"Get inside." I told Elena and Jeremy. They ran for the door and Vicki bit into Elena's. I took out the stake and stabbed her through the heart with it.

"VICKI NO!" Jeremy screamed. I didn't expect to see him like this.

"Get him out of here." Elena told me. I decided to listen. I grabbed him and took him outside without going through the school. I couldn't let him tell anyone. He was kind of busy crying at the moment. I needed to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it." I told him.

"Are you a vampire too?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "Jeremy, I know this sucks and you probably feel like you don't have anyone left right now, but that's not true. You have Elena, you have Jenna, and you have me."

"I don't even understand this." He replied.

"I'll explain it all to you." I told him. "The most important thing is you can't tell anyone about this. When the cops ask you about Vicki, you just need to say that she ran away. We're going to handle this, but we can't let everyone see her body right now. When it came down to it, Vicki made a lot of bad choices. In the end, she chose to give herself over to the blood."

"How long have you been like this?" He asked me.

"It's been a very long time." I replied. "My brothers and I lived here during the Civil War. I'm guessing that Elena doesn't think that you can handle this. She probably doesn't think that you can handle knowing about us, seeing Vicki die, but I think you can. I think you're strong enough to."

We arrived at the house and we went to the doorway.

"So do I have to invite you in?" He questioned.

"You already did." I reminded him. "It's a one-time thing that exists unless the house changes ownership. It does have to be a living person that invites someone in. Jeremy, I want you to quit doing drugs. You're probably already thinking the same thing since you were starting to question your relationship with Vicki."

I stepped into the house and we both went to the kitchen. It was empty. I felt that he could really use something to eat right now.

"So where is Jenna?" I asked.

"She's at the Lockwoods' Halloween party." Jeremy told me as I began to go through his refrigerator. I found a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. "So can you read my mind? Also are you dressed Black Canary?"

"No, I can't read your mind, but I am dressed as Black Canary." I replied. "I'm glad that someone else noticed. You're going to be okay."

All of a sudden, he kissed me. I wasn't expecting that. As much as I liked it, I knew that I had to push him off.

"We can't." I explained. "I really like Jeremy, but we need to give this some. You've got all of these emotions running through you right now. I want to wait for the high to run out. We can do this, but we can't do this right now, especially since your girlfriend just died."

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten back together with her." Jeremy responded.

"But you did and you're grief-stricken. I don't want to be just another drug to you,okay?" I replied.

"So does anyone else but Elena know about this?" He asked as I heard the oven ding to signal the pizza was done.

"It's just her and Cassidy right now. We want to keep it to the minimum." I told him.

We then began to eat and Elena seemed to be surprised that he seemed to be okay. She didn't say anything, but I knew that she was watching. I decided to go up to his room with him and I gave him the other thing that was in my purse.

"I believe this is yours." I replied before I handed him the compass. I opened his window and prepared to exit through it.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" He requested.

"I gotta get out of this costume." I declared. "Give me your shirt and no peeking."

So I drastically changed the ending of the episode. Also, Sadie is kind of a vindictive bitch. Cass didn't have a lot to do here. Please don't forget to review.


	9. 162 Candles

Sadie's POV

A few days had passed. I was at home. Jeremy and I weren't together yet. I heard the noises in the house. I actually wanted to see if I could do this. I hoped I was good enough at this. I tried to get her before she got to Stefan, but missed and ran into the bookcase.

"Hello, Sadie." Lexi told me. "Happy Birthday to you, too."

I guess it was my birthday. I'm not used to being born in November instead of April. I got up after getting _A Christmas Carol _out of my hair and looked over Lexi.

In the morning, we were all in Stefan's room while Stefan was trying to tickle her. We had told her everything about what had happened to us. I was wearing a pink sweater dress.

"So why exactly was a news reporter hunting vampires and why didn't you let him kill Damon?" Lexi asked.

"He's my brother, Lexi." I pointed out.

"Just do me a favor." Stefan asked. "While you're here, please be careful. We don't know how many people know about us."

"Why are Earth would you want to stay in this one-horse town?" Lexi asked in confusion. "I have tickets to see Bon Jovi at MSG and we can get you in too Sadie."

"I already told you." Stefan replied. "Her name is Elena."

"What about you, Sade? Lexi questioned. "Is there a man in your life?"

"I would say that we are friends, even though the feelings are mutual." I replied. "He's Elena's younger brother."

"Well let's hope that Elena is better than the last girl that you got sprung over." Lexi teased as she wagged around Katherine's picture.

"You didn't even know Katherine." Stefan declared as he took the picture and put it back on the table.

"I did. She was a bitch." I remarked.

"I would so kick her ass." Lexi boasted. No, you wouldn't. "Speaking of people who need their asses kicked, where's Damon?"

"He's probably causing misery or hitting on high school girls." I replied. "Possibly both."

"Are you gonna be okay here while we leave?" Stefan asked her.

"Well, I can't leave since you three are the only ones with those daylight rings." Lexi pointed out. "I have a mood ring from the 70s if you want to trade."

"No deal." I responded before we headed out the door. I wasn't being questioned, but I wanted to be there to support Jeremy.

"Hey Lex, I'm really glad that you're here." Stefan responded before we walked out the door.

"We still need birthday plans." Lexi called after us. It sucked that she was gonna die.

Cass's POV

I decided that I needed to talk to Sadie about what happened the other night since we hadn't really seen each since. The only problem was I didn't really know where she was going to be today, except for probably at the party. I guess I could talk to her there. I still felt pretty out of place here in Mystic Falls. I really hoped that I would figure it out soon. Maybe I could talk to Matt to see if I was his love interest, but Caroline probably needs him more than I do. I'll just see Elena later.

Sadie's POV

So Stefan tried to talk to Matt, but he wasn't hearing it. I saw Jeremy as he came out of the station.

"So you didn't say anything, did you?" I asked.

"I thought you could hear me from the hallway." He remarked.

"Well I just wanted to make sure." I declared. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I'm starting to think that getting so far behind on my homework was a bad idea." He replied.

"I can help you." I offered.

"No, I can do it." He responded. "I just got behind."

"It's my birthday today." I stated.

"Really, you should have told me earlier, because I would have got you something." He declared.

"I kind of forgot it was coming up myself." I admitted. "So I'll see you later."

"I have a ton to catch up on, but I'll probably be free tonight." He told me. "You wanna go on a date?"

"Not yet, let's wait a little bit longer." I proposed. "See you tonight."

Cassidy's POV

I went over to the Gilbert house, wearing a wearing a pleated cobalt dress with a black belt and matching hem with my heart necklace that Sadie had given me, and knocked on the door. Jenna answered it.

"Is Elena wallowing?" I asked.

"Yes." Jenna replied as I walked into the house and over to the doppelganger.

"So how are things going with Stefan?" I questioned.

"They're not going anywhere. It's over." Elena answered. "We just have too many differences to keep dating."

"You can't give up." I argued, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you keep it down?" Jeremy asked from the kitchen.

"Are you doing homework?" I responded, even though I knew he was. I don't know who had compelled him: Sadie or Damon.

"Yeah, and I'm really far behind, so I could use less noise." Jeremy responded.

I took Elena up to her room.

"Did someone compel him?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sadie might have. I haven't really talked to her, but he seemed a lot better when she brought him back." Elena explained. 'I need a nap."

She then began to undress. I began to look at her as she yawned. I yawned as well.

"You can join me if you want." She offered.

"Sure." I agreed a little nervously. I don't know why I was. I mean it wasn't something that I haven't done before, just a few days ago in fact.

After a short nap, we were awoken by Bonnie entering the room. Why didn't Elena lock the door?

"What are you two doing in here?" The witch inquired.

"Sleeping, so you can leave." I replied crankily.

"I've been calling you." Bonnie told Elena as she entered the room. I decided to get up.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized, sleepily.

"What's up?" Bonnie questioned.

"She broke up with Stefan." I declared.

"If you can get my mind off of it, I'll forgive you for waking us." Elena offered.

Bonnie then proceeded to do the thing with the pillow. I still think that's a waste of a perfectly good pillow. Was she going to buy Elena a new pillow? Am I too focused on the pillow? Perhaps, but that's because I already knew that she was a witch.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie then declared. Like I said, I already knew that.

"So do you have a spell to put it back together?" I asked. They both stared at me. "What, it's a good pillow?"

Sadie's POV

"So, Elena will come around." Lexi told Stefan. "Have you had sex yet?"

"Don't answer that." I told him, even though I knew that they haven't.

"No." Stefan replied.

"Sex always works." Lexi argued.

"I don't want to talk about my brother's sex life." I stated.

"It's not about sex or compulsion or any of other tricks." Stefan responded. "She has to want to be with me or I'm staying out."

"Wow, that sounded mature and grown up." Lexi commented.

"Well 162 years teach you things." I quipped. My nose then perked up as Lexi brought out some blood. I grabbed one of them.

"I thought you were on animals." The blonde remarked.

"It didn't last." I said before I struggled with the tip. I decided to say screw it and bit into it. "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't kill anyone." Lexi responded. "I slept with this lobotomist once and he's been supplying me ever since."

I will admit that it wasn't as good as it was warm, but I just can't bite everyone.

"If I start again, I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Stefan replied.

"I'm jealous of your restraint since you can see that I have none." Lexi commented. "So we're not just sitting here tonight for your B-day. We are going out."

"It's funny you should ask." Damon interrupted as he walked into the room.

"No one asked you." She replied.

"There's a party at Mystic Grill. There will be food, drinks, all of Stefan and Sadie's friends." Damon explained.

"I don't want a birthday party." Stefan said.

"It's not a birthday party. It's just a generic party." Damon clarified. "Caroline is throwing."

"Do I need to give her vervain again?" I asked.

"I'm not hurting her." Damon responded. "It's important for the town to see behaving like normal folk."

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked our brother. He's going to kill Lexi. Damon walked away without answering.

"I'm in." Lexi declared. "I call first shower."

I wasn't going to take one. I would probably be the one to answer the door. I could probably explain the Lexi thing, but I think it would be better to allow Stefan and Elena to work it out themselves. I decided to stay downstairs and wait while Stefan and Lexi talked about stuff.

The bell rang and I went to answer it and there was Elena.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"What did you do to my brother?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, he's acting differently. He's doing homework and he seems okay." Elena explained. "Did you compel him?"

"No." I answered. "I talked some things over with him. I know you probably don't think he can handle it, Elena, but I think that he can. And it was his idea to do his homework. Do you not want him to? Would you rather he be a depressed underachiever?"

"Holy crap." Lexi commented as she saw us talking. She was still wearing her towel. "Who?"

"Lexi, this is Elena." I introduced. "And this is Lexi, one of Stefan's friends. He's in the shower if you want to wait."

"No, I need to go." Elena responded. Like I said, it would be better if they worked it out for themselves.

As soon as she was gone, Lexi ran up the stairs, nearly losing her towel in the process, and charged into Stefan's room.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She asked my brother. She grabbed the picture. "I just met 'Elena'."

"Elena is not Katherine." I replied as Lexi began to get dressed.

"Well they're related because they look more like twins than you do." Lexi responded.

"I don't know if they are." Stefan responded. "I don't need to know. So maybe the resemblance drew me to her, but Elena is different from her. She is kind and selfless, and devoted to the people she loves."

"He loves her." I added.

Cassidy's POV

I was at the Grill. I was one of the first ones there. Tyler was out camping with Dad. It was funny because he was complaining about it and he would later be doing a lot of it, if he still turns, that is.

I found Caroline.

"What are you doing still hanging around Damon?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned. "He's mine, so back off."

I guess it wasn't possible to reason with her while she was compelled like this.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to see if Bonnie's here." She stated. That's right. She wanted the completely pointless Emily talisman. I don't think Caroline even could take it back if Bonnie gave it to her willingly.

Sadie's POV

Stefan and I both went in to the Gilbert house. He went to the door and I jumped in through Jeremy's window. He jumped as I landed.

"You scared me." He replied.

"So I came to get you." I told him. "There is a party at the Grill tonight and I would like to do something with you for my birthday, even if it's not a date."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Don't you know it's not polite to ask a woman her age?" I teased. "162."

"That is a lot of candles." He quipped.

"Well they have numbers now." I pointed out. "So I think that Stefan and Elena may need some help again."

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Stefan told her that we're vampires." I answered. "Apparently everyone isn't as cool with it as you are. I guess that makes you weird."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Now grab a jacket because we're going to have some fun." I instructed.

"Wait, you're not suggesting that go out my window are you?" He asked as he went through his closet.

"No." I replied. I grabbed his hand and took him downstairs. Stefan was gone and Elena was still there.

"Elena, I think it would be best if you were to get in my car." I suggested. She looked at me. "Or your car, but you need to come to this party. You're never going to meet anyone who loves you as much as Stefan does."

"I guess I can come." Elena replied. "Jeremy, I just want you to be careful."

I went to the party with the two of them. I kind of wished that there was a cake. I just wanted some food, which I guess was good since it was a restaurant.

"So would you be interested in a drink?" I asked Jeremy. "I mean if you want to quit everything, I'm fine with that, but alcohol is fine as long as you're not dependent on it."

"Yeah, I'll have a beer." He responded. "But how are you going to get drinks?"

"Watch and learn." I replied as I went to the bar and compelled the bartender. He's going to get arrested tonight, but that's okay because he might have ended up getting killed otherwise. He gave me two bottles and I went back to the table while we waited for food.

Cassidy's POV

I walked as Damon chewed out Caroline. I needed to do something. I walked over there.

"You need to leave her alone." I told him.

"You should mind your own business." Damon tried to compel me.

"No." I replied as I took Caroline away. "You know that none of that stuff that he said is true. You're one of the smartest people that I know."

"I'm just a dumb blonde." Caroline argued.

"No, you are not dumb. You may have the occasional blonde moment, but you're still very smart. I bet you're going to graduate valedictorian."

I grabbed her face to help get some of the tears out of the way. I don't know why, but I kind of wanted to kiss her. I didn't, but I wanted to. At that point, a pitcher of beer came to our table from the bartender.

Sadie's POV

I noticed Stefan and Lexi were at the pool table. Elena hadn't even made any effort to talk to him. I guess I needed to help with that too. I then noticed that Damon was there. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I told Jeremy.

"Is my brother bothering you?" I asked her as I went over to where they were. Damon then walked away, apparently not in the mood for a confrontation. I looked at Elena. "What are you doing? Go talk to him."

Before anything else could happen, Lexi walked over to us. She handed Elena a shot glass.

"I would have got you one, but it looks like you have it under control." She told me. I was still holding my beer bottle.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena remarked as we stood in front of a table.

"Yes, it curbs the cravings, but it makes for a lot of crazy vamps." Lexi replied.

"You know I've never seen Stefan act like he does with you." Elena declared.

"That's because they're known each other for most of his life." I explained.

"What I want to know is why you're just watching us and not doing anything." Lexi remarked.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"The first step was him telling you." Lexi replied. "The rest will happen soon."

"You're so confident that we'll get back together." Elena commented. I knew that they would.

"That's because my boyfriend was human." Lexi responded. "He went through everything that you are currently going through, but when it came down to love conquered all and we're happy."

"I'm scared." Elena stated.

"Well you can't let your fear get in the way." I told her. "Now go over there and tell my brother how you feel."

I then walked back over to Jeremy.

"So who is that girl?" He asked me.

"She's a friend of Stefan's." I answered. "A very old friend if you know what I mean."

"So how many of you are there here now." Jeremy questioned.

"It's just us at the moment." I responded. "The rest of them all left or were killed."

"You know I really want to kiss you right now." He replied.

"Well now you know how I felt." I replied. "Take my word for this. It'll be better if we wait this out and I know that we've already slept together, but that's beside the point."

Cassidy's POV

After a little while, Caroline was thoroughly drunk. I hadn't had any of it. I guess Matt wasn't going to be here. I think I screwed something up. Did this make me Caroline's love interest? She does seem to have a thing for werewolves? She stumbled out as we saw her mom.

"Are you drunk?" She asked her daughter. "Are they serving you?"

"As a skunk." Caroline replied.

"I haven't had anything. I can take her home." I volunteered.

"Thank you Cassidy." The sheriff replied. She looked at Caroline. "We'll talk about this when I get there."

"Can't wait." Caroline murmured.

Sadie's POV

I noticed that Sheriff Forbes and Deputy #1 came in. Would it kill to mention those guys' names?

"I think we need to go." I told Jeremy. "We should go out through the back."

I needed to take Jeremy home quickly because I had to get to the boarding house before Stefan killed Damon.

Cassidy's POV

I took Caroline into her room. It would be a lot easier if I could carry her, but she had six inches on me and probably at least 20 pounds. I noticed that her dress was really short.

"I want you to stay with me." Caroline begged.

You know this doesn't have to be anything romantic. It could just be me being a good friend. I guess I'm not too upset that I ruined Caroline and Matt because I like her better with Klaus. I know it's wrong on so many levels, but I can't help it.

Sadie's POV

I went home to find that Stefan was already laying the beatdown on Damon. He looked like he was about ready to stake him.

"Stefan, stop!" I cried.

"He killed Lexi to cover up for himself." Stefan told me.

"I know that it's wrong, but he has a point." I declared. "If there are people after us, we have to lead them away. I know that killing Lexi was bad and I'm going to miss her, but we need to stick together. Remember what we used to say before we turned: Always and Forever."

That actually was true. I guess we were like the Originals. Damon was Klaus, Stefan was Elijah and I was Rebekah. Luckily, it seemed to work and Stefan walked away after breaking Damon's neck.

So Cass is starting to feel her attraction to girls. And Sadie saved Damon yet again. It's also appropriate that they have an always and forever vibe since Elijah and Klaus seem to be based off Stefan and Damon anyway. Please don't forget to review.


	10. History Repeating

From this point on, Cass is played by Lucy Hale.

Cassidy's POV

Caroline and I met up with Elena when we got to school. I wore a white blouse with a black collar and black pants.

"So have you talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm mad at her." The blonde answered. "It's her job to make the first move."

"You got could be the bigger person, more than just literally." I suggested.

"I can't." Care responded.

"Why are you mad at her in the first place?" Elena questioned.

"I gave her my necklace and she won't give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline explained.

"Okay, I'm out of this." The doppelganger declared.

"So I hear that the new teacher is really hot." I commented.

"Maybe you could go out with him." Care teased.

"No, I would never date my teacher." I responded.

"So where's Stefan?" Care asked Elena. I knew he wouldn't be here, but I didn't know if Sadie would show up today.

"He's avoiding me." Elena explained.

"Why?" Care inquired. We can't say.

"It's complicated." Elena answered as the bell rang. "I have to go to my locker now."

She walked into the school leaving the two of us alone.

"So I want to thank you for last night." Care told me. "I was a mess and you were such a great friend."

"I'm serious when I say you can do better than Damon." I responded.

Sadie's POV

I was a little late leaving the house today because I couldn't convince Stefan to come with me. I wore a black off-shoulder sweater and a white full-length skirt. I made it into the room just before Ric did.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted before he started to write his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins, but I'm from Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher."

I really like Ric. I was upset when he died. Elena looked at me, asking with her eyes where Stefan was. I probably should have been with my brothers, but I'd rather wait until later.

Cassidy's POV

At lunch, I was with Elena and Bonnie. I don't think Care had a problem with us fraternizing.

"So then I woke up near Fell's Church." The witch explained.

"Do you think you're sleepwalking?" I asked her.

"Do you two believe in ghosts?" Bonnie responded.

"Yes." I replied. "If there are witches, who's to say there can't be more?"

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie stated.

"Why is it Emily?" Elena asked.

"Grams said that she this powerful witch during the Civil War." Bonnie explained. "Apparently this medallion was hers. It's a witch's talisman or something."

"So all of this started when you got the necklace?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I think she wants to communicate with me." Bonnie declared.

"What does your Grams say?" I questioned.

"I can't talk to her. She'll tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie answered.

Sadie's POV

I met up with Jeremy at lunch. He had just returned from his meeting with Ric.

"So what did Mr. Saltzman want?" I questioned.

"He said that I can write a paper on local history for extra credit." He explained. "Apparently it'll help me pass."

"What that should be easy for you since your family has lived here since the town was founded. There's lots of history with them."

"Did you know any of them?" He inquired.

"Yes." I answered. "But I don't think he'll buy that there is a living source."

"I couldn't help but notice that he had a ring like yours." Jeremy commented.

"If the stone wasn't blue, he's not a vampire." I explained.

After school, I saw Stefan sitting on a table outside. I really wish that he would stop being a pussy about this. I walked over the same time as Elena did. I knew that everything would be okay, but it was still annoying.

"You weren't in class." Elena told him. "I was worried."

"I got your messages, but I figured that I should say what I needed to say in person." Stefan remarked.

"A simple 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have sufficed." Elena quipped.

"He didn't kill our brother." I piped in. "I convinced him not to."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Elena asked. She's going to wish she didn't ask that.

"I'm not going to be coming to school anymore." Stefan answered. "I want to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Lexi wanted you two together." I pointed out.

"Are you backing off from school or from me?" Elena questioned. Stefan was silent. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way." Stefan responded. No, it's not.

"I heard you, Stefan." She stated.

"You're angry. That's good. It'll be better if you hate me." He noted. Nearly driving her off a bridge can't make her hate you. This definitely won't. Stefan then walked off.

"I'll knock some sense into him." I promised. I probably wouldn't actually hit him, but he needed to know that the best thing for Elena was him.

I wanted to make sure to see Jeremy one more time before I left. I was going to offer to give him a ride home. I needed someone to vent to.

"My brother's being an idiot." I told him after we started driving.

"Which one?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan. He thinks that the best thing that he can do is stay away from Elena." I explained. "No, he's not right. He's acting like he's fucking Edward Cullen."

"Maybe if you have to try this hard to get them together, it's just not meant to be." Jeremy told me.

"So you need to start your paper tonight." I told him. "I bet there's probably a journal because everyone had them back then. My dad had one and there was probably at least one Gilbert one."

You know it's a lucky coincidence that the one with the location of the grimoire. I then dropped him off at home.

"So I'll see you soon." I told him. I wasn't sure how soon to be honest. Probably not again tonight.

As soon as I got home, Stefan told me that we needed to go back to the Gilbert house. Jeremy was gone by then. I went over where Elena was having her sleepover. I saw Cass's car was outside.

"Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena stated.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Bonnie has this necklace that Caroline got from Damon and gave to her and now Damon wants it back." Elena explained. "He threatened her."

"Why would Damon want this necklace?" Stefan mused.

"Emily had a necklace." I reminded him. "I bet Damon wants it because it was hers."

"Who knew Emily?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, she was Katherine's handmaiden and a witch." I responded. "We've known about Bonnie since we came back here."

"So this necklace, does it happen to have an amber crystal?" Stefan asked. "It was Katherine's. Emily must have given it to her. I don't know what he wants with it, but I'll find out."

"Hey, Sadie." Cass said as she stepped out. "We're having a sleepover. You can stay if you want."

"No thank you, I need to deal with Damon." I remarked. I did not want to get in the middle of this Emily stuff.

"Is Damon going to tell you two?" Elena asked us. Yes, he would with the right situation.

"Yes." I answered. You know I felt kind of bad. I wasn't spending a lot of time with my best friend, but being a Salvatore has certain responsibilities.

We went to the Grill where Damon was drinking.

"So, Stefan, you know I think we should start over." Stefan replied. That's right. They role-play in this episode.

"I don't, Damon." Damon responded. "You kill everybody and you're so mean and you're so mean and I give up. You're hard to imitate."

"Don't even try to imitate me." I warned him. "I need a coffee and a Pepsi with no ice. So why do you have a whole bottle?"

"Stefan's diet is making this hard." Damon replied.

"No one said that you had to copy his diet." I stated.

"Yeah, you could just leave." Stefan suggested. I sighed.

"You know I don't need you two to babysit me." Damon declared as he poured himself another drink.

"We're not here for that." I responded as our drinks arrived. I'm starting to prefer all of my drinks warm. "We're here about Bonnie."

Cassidy's POV

We began to unpack the Chinese food. Bonnie entered the kitchen. Elena just stared at Caroline waiting for her to speak.

"Okay, I'm sorry." The blonde apologized. "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, you can keep it."

"Would you be mad if I said I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"When you two are done fighting, you can get me." I responded as I walked out of the room. I know that the full moon was coming up and it might have been why I was so cranky.

Sadie's POV

I noticed Jeremy had left without Jenna, probably to start his paper. I noticed that Ric was talking to Jenna. We were over by the dartboard at the moment. Stefan was winning.

"You're beating me." Damon commented.

"Yeah, because he's better than you." I pointed out. I couldn't throw a dart to save my life. I hope I don't have to now.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Damon responded. "Just tell me what you want."

"We've been wanting to know that since you got here." Stefan pointed out. "It's frustrating not knowing, isn't it?"

Cassidy's POV

I kind of wished that I hadn't come over because I really didn't like this episode because Emily was the worst character in the whole show, but they were my friends. After Care was done apologizing, she brought up her séance idea.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." I declared. "I'm pretty sure that's how a bunch of horror movies start and in the morning, only one of us is alive."

"Don't be such a wimp." Caroline told me.

We went up to Elena's room with the lights out and some candles lit. I didn't like this. I hoped that I wouldn't accidentally kill one of them with one of the candles, even I don't think that's very likely or even possible to be honest considering how small that they were. Sadie was right. I don't want to be a werewolf.

I also don't know how Caroline learned to do a séance. Has she seen some of those movies that I was talking about. I'm glad that ghosts couldn't be summoned this easily because the other side has to be opened. Things still did go bad in a hurry. I hate these kinds of jump scares. It was even scarier in person. The lights flickered and the shutters opened and I hated all of this. I wanted to go home, but I needed just to be here right now.

Sadie's POV

We then went to the football field. Since Stefan was such a good receiver, I was playing quarterback. I was glad that my real dad had taught me how to throw a football. I ended up tackling Damon before he could get to Stefan. I was stronger now that he wasn't drinking human blood.

"That really hurt." Damon complained.

"The downside of my diet is that everything hurts a lot more." Stefan explained.

"You two have impressed me with the bar games and football and a starry night." Damon suggested. "What do you want?"

"Our love for Katherine wasn't real." Stefan declared. I felt kind of awkward being here now. "She compelled us. It took years for me to figure it out."

I'm glad that I just mostly avoided Katherine altogether.

"We're not talking about this tonight." Damon stated as he got up and began to walk away from us.

"What do you want with her necklace?" I asked, getting him to stop in his tracks.

"How did you know about that?" Damon responded, turning around.

"You knew Bonnie would tell Elena who would tell us." Stefan remarked.

"I mean how did you know it was Katherine's?" Damon responded. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her. You weren't."

"I was the light one to see her free." Stefan replied. It was kind of gross. "Now why do you want the crystal?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Damon asked Stefan condescendingly. Stefan went more into the sex. Why do they talk about their sex lives all the time?

"I should rip your heart out." Damon told Stefan.

"But you won't." I told him. "I saved you twice."

"I have big surprise. I'm gonna bring her back." Damon boasted.

Cassidy's POV

It then got worse to the point that Bonnie was possessed by Emily. We were all still really freaked out. I guess I should go to Fell's church. Maybe we should tell Caroline about the vampire stuff, but I don't know if there's any way to convince her.

Sadie's POV

"How can you bring Katherine back?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Do you two remember what it was like before Katherine and the others were killed in the church?" Damon responded. "Vampires ran amok and I knew that the townspeople would do something, so I went to Emily for help."

"What did she do?" Stefan questioned.

"She used the crystal to cast a spell and protected Katherine from burning in the church." Damon declared. "There's a tomb underneath the church. She's sealed inside of that tomb."

"Are you saying that Katherine is alive?" I replied.

"Well technically, we all know what happens when a vampire doesn't feed for a long time." Damon stated. "How do you think she's doing? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to amplify their power? I didn't either, but Emily called upon the comet for power to cast the spell and in order for it to work again, I needed the comet again."

"So you didn't follow us here." I deduced.

"The only problem is she picked the worst comet out there." Damon said. "Plus the crystal is not in my possession, but I can get it."

"Why would Emily help you?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"She knew that they would come for her too." Damon answered. "So I vowed to protect her lineage in exchange for the spell."

"That's why you saved her children." Stefan commented.

"It's the only reason that I can't kill Bonnie to get the crystal back." Damon responded before he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess a deal's a deal. So do you two wanna play catch?"

Cassidy's POV

"I can't believe you." Care complained to Emily. "I can't fucking believe you."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked the witch.

"I must be going." Emily declared.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline responded.

"No, don't go we haven't even played truth or dare yet." I responded.

"I don't want to be around any of this witch mumbo-jumbo." Caroline told us. "You can braid each other's hair without me."

"Thank you for having me." Emily interrupted. "I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Back to where it all began." Emily answered as she began to descend the stairs.

"I don't think that's Bonnie." I remarked.

"Emily!" Elena called, which got her to turn around.

"I won't let him have it. It needs to be destroyed." Emily declared.

We followed after but the door wouldn't open. I'm surprised that Emily didn't just use a sealing spell to keep us from leaving. She probably didn't have time I guess. We banged on it before I decided go out the back door which was not sealed and Jeremy opened the door.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said as she went to her car.

Sadie's POV

Stefan's phone then went off. It was Elena telling him that Bonnie was possessed by Emily and that she was heading to Fell's Church. Damon was listening too and headed off to the church.

"Just stay where you are and we'll handle it." Stefan instructed before hanging i[. Oh Stefan, she's not going to listen to you.

Cassidy's POV

"Are you coming?" Elena asked me.

"Didn't he tell you to stay here?" I responded.

"I'm going to let Bonnie get hurt. I have to go." Elena replied.

"Okay, I'm coming." I told her as I got into her car.

Sadie's POV

"Damon's gone." I stated. "Think he headed to the church?"

"We need to go now." Stefan told me. Yes, this is the downside to being a Salvatore. I hope I could talk to Cass when all of this over."

When we got to the church, we found Damon was impaled to a tree. It looked like it hurt a lot. I don't why I needed to say that. It would probably hurt anyone regardless of whether or not they were a vampire. Stefan and I helped removed him from it. He was groaning in pain.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan greeted her.

"Hello, Stefan, Sadie." Emily reciprocated. "These people don't deserve to know this kind of evil."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill you, Emily." Damon tried to threaten. It doesn't come as such considering his condition.

"I'm not letting you unleash them into this world." Emily declared.

"Wait. Are all of the vampires in the tomb?" I asked because someone had to.

"To save her, I had to save the rest of them as well." Emily explained to us. "With one comes all."

"I don't care about them, though." Damon responded. "I just want Katherine."

"I knew that I shouldn't have believed you." Stefan told our brother as he grabbed him. He told the truth. He just didn't tell all of it. Emily had started to put her spell together. "You want revenge, don't you?"

"I want love and revenge!" Damon shouted.

"Damon, you can't bring them back." Stefan responded.

"Why not?" Damon yelled. "They killed 27 people and they killed us too. They deserve this."

"They were 27 vampires and we were trying to save them." Stefan argued. "It's not the same."

"This town deserves this." Damon argued.

"You can't blame innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I lectured him.

"They are not innocent?" Damon spat as he pushed away. He looked at Emily. "Don't think that they won't kill your family."

"Things are different now." Emily argued. "I won't free them."

Then the fire lit up and we watched as she threw the necklace into the air and it exploded. It was at that time that Elena and Cass arrived. Stefan went over to hold her back and I decided that it would be good for me to do the same to Cass, even though she wasn't going near the flame. I knew Bonnie would be okay. Damon immediately went for her neck. I ran and tore him off of her and fed my blood into her mouth.

"It's healing. She's healing." Elena remarked. Yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

Cassidy's POV

After everything was over, I was with Sadie.

"I know I haven't been around much lately." Sadie told me. "I've just had a lot to deal with."

"You could come over to Elena's house." I suggested.

"I have to make sure that Stefan and Damon don't go anywhere." Sadie told me. "I'm sorry."

So once again, Cass is now played by Lucy Hale. Sadie is going to have play matchmaker yet again in the next episode and the ending will probably surprise you. Also there is a surprise about Bloodlines. Please don't forget to review.


	11. The Turning Point

Cassidy's POV

I woke up in the morning, knowing that it was a full moon. You know I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I managed to kill someone on a full moon. Would I immediately begin turning or would I have to wait until the next moon. I walked by Tyler's room and noticed him drawing just like Jeremy was. I went downstairs where my mom was at the table. I'm really starting to think of her as my mother.

"You know Tyler's actually pretty good at drawing." I told her. "I saw him sketching something in his room."

"So do you what you're wearing to the career fair?" She questioned.

"This." I replied, referring to my green long-sleeved t-shirt, black vest, white headband and jeans. She frowned. "Mom, I'm not trying to get a job from there."

Sadie's POV

"So have you decided where you're going?" Stefan asked Damon as I walked into the living room wearing a black dress with transparent sleeves.

"I'll probably see some friends in London or something." Damon replied.

"I still don't think either of you should go." I commented.

"You don't have any friends." Stefan pointed out. That was mean and also inaccurate.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you two." Damon remarked facetiously. "So where are we go?"

"We're not going anywhere." Stefan responded. "I'm going to live as far away from you as I can."

Where is Sheriff Forbes? I can't listen to these two saying anything else about leaving. Also why would anyone want to be on _The Amazing Race?_ It's completely overrated like pretty much all reality TV is, except for _American Idol._ I heard the bell and went to the door.

"Hello, Sheriff." I greeted her with a smile.

"I need to see Damon." She replied.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Damon asked as he came to the door. I decided to walk away.

"We need to talk." She stated.

"Come in." Damon invited. It was kind of ironic to be honest.

Damon took her outside while Stefan and I sat in the living room, listening to every word that they said. Well, I wasn't completely listening since I already knew what they were talking about. I took my phone and began to text Jeremy.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked him.

"_Drawing."_ He replied. He was a pretty good artist. I wish I could see more of it. "_I found that journal you were talking about."_

"_Anything good in there?" _I replied.

"_It seems like he knew about you guys." _He texted.

"_He did." _I responded. I realized that I should probably do something about Logan. Or I could just let Damon do something about it.

Cassidy's POV

I met up with Caroline at the school.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked her since she hadn't met up with Matt.

"I went and had some snacks and watched some movies." She told me. "So did you end up staying at the sleepover?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, I need to talk to Bonnie and Elena about it." I replied as I walked over to them.

"So I really think that Caroline needs to find a nice guy instead of a homicidal vampire." Bonnie remarked.

"It doesn't have to be a guy." I piped in. "I mean, not every girl needs to be in a relationship. Speaking of which, have you called Stefan?

"Not since he told me that he was leaving." Elena answered as she opened to her locker and put her scarf in it. "For all that I know he has already left."

"He's not the type to leave without saying goodbye." I pointed out.

"Wouldn't last night count as a goodbye?" Bonnie asked.

"He thinks he's protecting me, which is completely untrue." Elena declared as she got a book out.

"So whatcha gonna do?" I questioned.

"I already begged him not to go. I'm not going to lose my dignity." Elena replied as she shut it.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie opined.

"Heartbreak is never for the best." I argued. "It doesn't matter why what the reason is, getting hurt is never a good thing. I think Stefan's being stupid."

Elena then walked off.

Sadie's POV

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Damon told the sheriff as he let her out. Stefan immediately grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"He didn't do it, Stefan." I replied.

"Don't touch me." Damon said as he shrugged Stefan off. "I told you that we had company. I wouldn't just leave a body in the middle of the street. People could have seen that."

"How could there be another vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Well we're not exactly an endangered species." I replied. "Someone decided that they wanted to come here and did."

"Who is it?" Stefan questioned.

"Does it matter? We're leaving." Damon replied.

"No, I can't leave and you know that." Stefan responded. Anna's better at matchmaking them and she's not even trying. It's unfair.

"Why'd you give your boyfriend the compass back?" Damon asked me.

"You should check abandoned warehouses." I suggested. "I think the Fells own one."

Stefan and I then went to the school. I was actually trying to find Jeremy or possibly Cass.

"So I don't know if you know, but there's another vampire in town." I told him. "They found a body a few houses down from you this morning."

"Are you sure it wasn't Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Even Damon isn't that stupid."

"So what are we gonna do?" He questioned.

"Well I need you to not go anywhere on your own tonight." I declared. "My brothers and I will handle this."

"So did you know Jonathan Gilbert?" Jeremy responded.

"I didn't know him very well." I told him. "There is one good thing about this vampire being in town."

"What?" He asked.

"It's keeping from leaving which gives Elena more time to convince him to stay." I replied. "I might not be able to, but I think she can."

Cassidy's POV

I walked through the school, helping with some of the finishing touches for setting up Career Day. I walked by the bathroom door and suddenly was hit by it when it opened. Fuck, that hurt.

"I'm so sorry." The girl replied. I looked in front of me there was Anna? What was she doing here? "I didn't think anyone would be walking by. I'm sorry."

She was so much prettier in person. I remembered that I shouldn't be staring and spoke up.

"Do you go here?" I asked.

"I'm actually looking for the office right now because I need to register." Anna replied. "But I kind of had to pee first."

"It's this way." I told her. I still had no idea what she was doing here. I thought that she would wait to show up until Jeremy was at the library. "I'm Cassidy, Lockwood."

"Anna, Harrison." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real last name or just something that made up.

"So are you coming to Career Night?" I asked her.

"No, I have other plans." She replied as we stopped in front of the office. "It was nice meeting you."

Had she planned this, or was it by accident? I was confused.

That night, I was at the career fair. I had to make sure that I didn't lose my cool.

Sadie's POV

I found Jeremy by the art booth. He was trying to talk to Tyler.

"Is there really any reason for you to be friends with him?" I asked.

"I was just talking because he was the only one here." He remarked.

"Well now I'm here." I pointed out. "So do you want to draw me by any chance? I'm interested in seeing your style."

"Sure, I could probably do that some time." Jeremy replied. "You are talking about with clothes on, aren't you?"

"Yes." I stated. "You don't get to see me without clothes on."

"I've already seen you once." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but you were drunk." I pointed out. "So do you actually want some sort of career in art?"

"I'd kind of like to draw comics." He stated. "Before the accident, Elena and I were working on one, she was writing and I was drawing, but I'm pretty sure that it is gone now."

That reminded me of an episode of _Wizards of Waverly Place. _

Cassidy's POV

I met up with Caroline once again.

"So do you still like to use your camera?" She asked me. "I haven't seen you with it since school started."

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"Last year you were always making videos." She reminded me.

"I don't know where my camera is." I replied. I didn't even know that I had a camera.

"Well, if you find it let me know, because I want to start a news program." Caroline declared. That was different. "For starters, I want to figure out why they are so many animal attacks."

Okay, that made me kind of nervous. I don't think Caroline really be able to find anything out, but investigating it seems like a good way to end up dead.

"Well, there's my mom." She replied. "Let me know if you find it."

I knew that this was a bad idea. Wait a minute. I was the first person to meet Anna. I'm her love interest. Does that make me gay? I hope I don't get one of those over-the-top coming out stories. I really don't people care as much…oh we live in Virginia.

Sadie's POV

We were walking down the hall when suddenly, Tyler bumped shoulders with Jeremy.

"What's your problem, man?" Jeremy asked.

"You're my problem, Gilbert." Tyler replied as he pushed Jeremy backwards. I don't think I was going to stand for this.

"Leave him alone." I ordered.

"Or what?" Tyler asked. I formed my fingers into a fist and punched him in the jaw. I had to make sure that I didn't break his jaw. It was enough to knock him to the floor.

"Hey what's going on here?" Ric asked as he walked over to us.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." I stated as I grabbed Jeremy's hand and started to drag him away.

"I need you to hide me." Jenna told her nephew.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Logan's here." She declared.

"Logan Fell?" I questioned. I looked down the hall and he waved at me. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Logan followed me near the restroom.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Your brother asked me the same thing." He replied. "How about we skip the whole awkward who turned me part and get to the good stuff. How can I become a daywalker?"

I already knew who turned him.

"My brothers and I are the only ones that I know." I lied.

"But you haven't said anything about the how which means that there is a way." He replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you."

"You know I've already killed you once." I pointed out. "I can do it again. Don't ever threaten me or I will."

I went outside to see that Stefan was on the phone with Damon, probably finding out that Logan was a vampire. No, there was no probably, he was. Damon was pissed about being shot again. It doesn't sound like it's very fun.

"Logan's here." I told Damon as the door opened and I saw Elena come out.

"I'll be right there." Damon replied before Stefan hung up.

"Is there anything that you two would like to tell me?" Elena asked angrily.

"Logan was hunting us." I replied. "He was about to kill Damon when I killed him first. It was his blood that Vicki fed from. I don't know who turned him, but he can only come out at night."

Cassidy's POV

I realized that I needed to find Caroline because Logan was going to be going after her. If I could change something, I would change this, because I don't want her to keep getting put in danger. I found her in the parking lot.

"Need a lift?" I asked her. I was glad that this was going well.

"What are you two doing out here?" Logan interrupted as I suddenly froze. I don't know if I could hurt him like this. I didn't have any wood on me. I wasn't sure what to do here. I needed to make sure that I wasn't taken too.

"We were about to head home." I stated. "We don't need anything."

Logan charged at us and I jumped. I knocked him to the ground, but he grabbed Caroline and hit her head against a car causing her to lose consciousness.

"Don't move." Logan told me. "One move and I'll kill her. Now get in the car."

I got into his front seat as he put Caroline in the back. So by trying to rescue her, I ended up getting captured myself. I suck as a rescuer. Now I did want to be a werewolf. How did no one end up seeing that?

Sadie's POV

The three of us began to look for Logan. Suddenly, Jeremy came in looking frantic.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need your help." Jeremy replied. "Logan just kidnapped Caroline and Cassidy."

I didn't think that I needed to save her too.

"Stay here, Stefan and I will hand this." I told the Gilbert siblings. I texted Damon to let him know.

Cassidy's POV

Logan called Sheriff Forbes to gloat. He had gagged me so I couldn't say anything.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"You know your daughter were interested in journalism." Logan replied. "I've got her and the mayor's daughter with me right now."

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked.

"I want the satisfaction of turning them into vampires." Logan replied. I don't think it was possible for me to be turned into a vampire, except by Klaus. The car then stopped and Stefan ripped him out of the car. Damon then took some shots at him. Sadie came and helped me out of the car and untied me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me before she picked me up in her arms. Stefan went and grabbed Caroline who was still unconscious.

"Sheriff, it's Damon. Caroline and Cassidy are okay." Damon said into the phone before Sadie started to run back to my house.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Well I was trying to stop Logan from taking her when he knocked her out and told me to get in the car." I explained. "I guess the full moon doesn't make me stronger, but I do feel a lot of rage."

"You should probably just get to sleep." Sadie suggested as we arrived at my house. "Do you think that you can make it inside on your own?"

I nodded and walked into the house. I then realized that I had forgotten to tell her about Anna, but she was already gone.

Sadie's POV

I headed back to the school where I met Stefan before we went to Jeremy and Elena.

"We got them home." I told them. "Damon was taking care of Logan."

"Did Caroline say anything?" Elena asked.

"She just knows that Logan attacked her." Stefan replied. "You know this is a reason that we can't be together."

"Jeremy, do you want a ride home?" I asked the younger Gilbert because I knew that they needed to sort this out.

We went to my car and I opened up the door for him. I then began to drive him to his house.

"I wish I could have seen you in action." Jeremy commented.

"You would have been in danger if that happened." I pointed out. "I really didn't even do much. I just got Cass out of the car and took her home. Stefan and Damon did most of the work. So do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"I've got it." He replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He then leaned my way and kissed me. I kissed him back for a few seconds before I realized that there was something that I needed to take care of.

"I have to go." I told him.

Cassidy's POV

Once I got home, I began to look around the house. I had to see if anything was there. I mean maybe it was or maybe it wasn't but if it was, it would confirm something for me. I found a box on a shelf that I couldn't quite reach. I got a chair and stood on it, inadvertently knocking the box down. I was however able to catch it before it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked as he and Tyler walked in.

"I was looking to see if we had this old journal from the Civil War." I replied. "I heard that a lot of the Founders kept them."

"It's not in there." Dad replied. "I'll see if I can find it." He told me. I then noticed that Tyler's face was bloody.

"What happened to you?" I asked my brother.

"He got clocked by a girl." Dad replied. I wouldn't be surprised if that was Sadie's doing.

Sadie's POV

I drove home as fast as I could. I needed to make sure that I could get there before Elena left. It would be nice if I didn't have to hear any of the sex. I know that the trip to Georgia is a major Damon and Elena scene, which is why I don't want it to happen. I managed to get to the door just as Elena was about to leave.

"Sadie…" She remarked. She wasn't wearing the necklace.

"Elena I need to go back inside." I compelled her. "It's too late for you to be driving home."

I then realized that someone needed to go with Damon to prevent Lee from killing him. I sighed and began to walk down the street, hoping that I would find him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me as he pulled up.

"Are you going somewhere?" I responded.

"Yeah." He stated. "You wanna come with?"

I got inside of my brother's car and he began to drive.

So it's our first modern appearance of Anna, one episode early. Cassidy also found out that a full moon doesn't make her any more powerful and found out that there is a Lockwood journal. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Sadie kissed, but now she's headed to Georgia with Damon. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Bloodlines

Sadie's POV

I woke up in the morning, looking over the Georgia countryside. You know the show is actually filmed in Georgia, but that wasn't applicable here since Mystic Falls, was clearly in Virginia.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Damon greeted me.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Georgia." Damon drawled.

"Well wherever we are, I want to stop somewhere so I can get some new clothes." I replied.

"Why do you need new clothes?" He responded.

"Because I slept in this dress and it's all wrinkled." I answered before my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Stefan. I hope he wasn't about to lecture me. "What Stefan?"

"Did you compel Elena last night?" He asked me. "You know we promised to let her make own choices."

"Well she was about to leave and go out and do something dangerous." I argued. "Not to mention, she was leaving without her necklace, so Logan or any other vampire could have done a lot worse to her."

"Where are you anyway?" Stefan inquired.

"I'm somewhere with Damon right now." I answered. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Stefan."

I then hung up. I think I was handling this a lot better than Elena had, but I didn't really have people who would look for me.

"So about that clothing store." I said to Damon. He just rolled his eyes. "Damon, I'm serious about this."

"Fine." Damon relented. "But you either pay for it or steal it because I am spending any money. So what was Elena all upset about last night."

"I don't know. Maybe she found out that she looked like Katherine." I suggested. "I also think she slept with Stefan."

"Well I guess she was bound to figure out eventually." Damon commented as we pulled into a clothing store. "You have ten minutes or I'm leaving without you."

I hated getting dressed quickly, but I was pretty sure that Damon would follow through on that and then I'd have to find my way to Bree's by myself. I hurried and put on a white sleeveless blouse and black pants. I then headed out to the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. He just smirked at me. I guess I could use some alcohol right now. I wonder if Bree would let my bite anyone. I was thirsty and I needed to figure out if I could eat now.

Cassidy's POV

I arrived at school wearing a navy dress with black stripes with bubbles on them with a black hose and a pair of black boots.

"Hey, it's Cassidy, right." Anna greeted me in the courtyard. I hadn't noticed earlier but her hair was full of red streaks. It looked really hot. Yeah, I was definitely attracted to her.

"Yes, and you're Anna." I replied. "I'm glad we're not meeting this way and not with you hitting me with a door."

"Are you going to hold that against me forever now?" Anna asked with a chuckle. "I said I was sorry multiple times. So what year are you?"

"I'm a junior, you?" I responded.

"Same, maybe we'll be in some of the same classes." She told me. I still couldn't figure out what she was doing here. I don't why she wanted to go to school. I mean yes, she ended up registering late in the season, but that was because of Jeremy, and I'm not even sure if she ever actually went to school. "So do you watch _90210? _I have to say that I was hesitant because I'm a big fan of the original, but that Liam is really hot."

"Yeah, I watch it." I responded as I noticed that Jeremy was still talking to Alaric. That meant that he wasn't with Sadie. Where was Sadie anywhere? I know that Elena was supposed to be in Georgia, which made it weird when Elena pulled into the parking lot…in her car that she was supposed to have wrecked. I sighed, figuring Sadie had changed something else.

"That's a pretty necklace." Anna complimented me, looking over my vervain heart.

"Thanks a friend gave it to me." I replied as I grabbed it. I felt safe because I do not think Anna ever compelled anyone.

"No boyfriend?" She pried. "I'm sorry. I'm being nosy."

Before I could say anything, the bell rang and we had to go to class. I tried to figure out whether or not she was flirting with me. Why was I her love interest, or is she mine? I thought that she was just interested in getting the journal from Jeremy so she could get her mom out of the tomb, unless of course she wasn't looking for the Gilbert journal. Maybe she was looking for the Lockwood journal that now existed and that said where the book was.

Sadie's POV

After driving a little bit longer, we arrived at Bree's Bar. I guess it was a simplistic name. It was a bar owned by Bree, but it wasn't very imaginative. Of course I'm not one to talk coming from a town where the local restaurant has the name of the town in it. You know I couldn't help but wonder if Noah was still going to go after Elena. From what I could tell, he didn't have a ring because he only ever came out at night, so she was probably safe right now.

"You know taking underage girls to bars isn't good." I teased Damon as I got out of the car.

"That would be true if you weren't at least three times the age of everyone inside." Damon quipped as we walked inside.

"No, it can't be. Damon?" Bree declared before she jumped over the bar and gave him a sloppy kiss. I looked away in disgust. I am acting like I've always been his sister, but that's what my head is telling me. A few minutes later, Bree called for a toast. "Listen up, everybody. Here' to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, wrecked my life and destroyed any future chance I had at happiness."

That is the strangest thing that you can toast to, but it came with a shot, which I drank.

"So did you fall under his spell?" Bree asked me. "When you enamored by his good looks and his night moves."

"No, no, no, no, I did not want those images in my head." I replied as I almost gagged. "I'm his sister!"

"I didn't know that you had family." Bree said to Damon. I guess that it went both ways for us back then.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked.

"College." Bree replied.

"You said that you were never going to college." I said to my brother.

"I never enrolled, but I know my way around a college campus." Damon replied.

"It was 20 years ago when I was a sweet young freshman." Bree reminisced. "I met your darling brother and I fell in love and then he told me his little secret, but I had a little secret of my own."

"Witch?" I responded.

"Oh yeah." Bree giggled as if it was funny. "He changed my world, you know."

"I rocked your world." Damon rebutted.

"Okay, do you mind if I get something to eat because I can't take any more of this." I told them.

"Don't make a mess and don't kill anyone." Bree told me. I walked off, grabbed a guy and took him to the bathroom.

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I had been assigned to do a project together, which I don't think was coincidental.

"So do you want to go to the library with me?" She asked me after school. The library was where she was supposed to first show up. "I mean I don't have a car."

"I do and yes, I'd like that." I replied.

You know, I never knew that Mystic Falls had such an intricate library. I mean it's rare for there to be multiple floors

"So what are we looking for?" I asked.

"I want to find some good Romantic literature." Anna replied. "Or maybe we could try some old-fashioned Horror like _Frankenstein. _We were doing a report for our Literature class, which had like 10 people in it.

"_Frankenstein _is romantic literature." I pointed out as we began to search the shelves. I guess Jeremy would be able to write a good paper by himself if he had to.

Sadie's POV

"No, Stefan, I don't know when I'm going to be back." I declared. I was standing outside after finishing my meal.

"I need you here. I told Elena that she was adopted and she's freaking out." Stefan replied.

"Maybe you should have told her earlier." I suggested. "I love you, Stefan, but you can't keep coming to whenever you have a problem. You two are going to survive this, but I can't help you."

It wasn't long after I hung up that phone started to ring again. This time it was Jeremy.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked. "I was going to ask you at school, but you weren't there."

"Don't you have to work on your paper?" I questioned.

"I still have a few days." Jeremy pointed out. "I'm mostly done."

You know by not being there, he would probably meet Anna.

"I can't." I replied.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"I'm in Georgia with Damon right now." I explained. "We can go out sometime after I get back, but I am definitely not available to go out tonight."

I hung up and found Damon standing in front of me.

"You know if he wants to go out with you, he'll have to ask me first." Damon joked.

"Don't start." I replied. "I want some food."

Cassidy's POV

"So do you like horror?" I asked Anna as I grabbed _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _off the shelf.

"I don't like today's horror." Anna replied. "All it is showing creative ways to kill somebody for people who get off on watching people die."

"Come on I know there has to be good horror today." I argued.

"There is, but it's mostly coming out of Japan and South Korea." Anna stated. "And I'm not just saying this just because I'm Asian and by the way, I like your outfit too and not just your necklace."

"So what exactly are we writing about?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could do something comparing the horror novels of the Romantic period with the ones of today. We wouldn't exactly have to read every page of them, but we need a general understanding of them." She answered. You know if I didn't know that she was a vampire, I would just think that she was a nerd who liked horror.

"It sounds like a thesis." I commented.

"No, a thesis would involve reading all of them." She argued.

Sadie's POV

We had each ordered a burger and fries but you can't go wrong with a burger and fries.

"So what do you think about Elena looking like Katherine?" I asked.

"I thought she was when I first met her." Damon replied. "She doesn't remember that, though."

"I bet that Katherine had a child when she was back in Europe." I responded. "I mean there has to be some relation there."

"Not necessarily, Will Ferrell and Chad Smith look just alike without being related." Damon remarked.

"Who's Chad Smith?" I inquired.

"He's the drummer from the Red Hot Chili Peppers." Damon explained.

"Here you go." Bree interrupted as she gave Damon another beer.

"Don't I get one?" I asked.

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I took a seat at the table with several books in front of us.

"So what do we got?" I asked.

"We have _Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll, _a collection of poems by Poe, _The Shining, The Vampire Lestat, _and _The Terror _by Dan Simmons." Anna listed. I hadn't read the last one.

"How can you not have _Goosebumps_?" I responded.

"I don't think that would work for this." She replied.

"You know how about we take this to a much better location?" I suggested. Our study date was about to turn into a regular date.

Sadie's POV

That night, I decided to get into the same drinking contest that Elena had. I probably could have made money off of it if I needed any money. Just like Elena, I was able to win it.

"Oh yeah, I win again, loser, loser, loser." I gloated in Damon's face. The alcohol was starting to affect me.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." One of the women slurred at me.

"I guess I just have a higher tolerance for alcohol than everyone else." I replied. I felt like I was forgetting about something though.

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I went to the Grille and began to play foosball and have chili fries.

"So you something else that I really like to read besides horror?" Anna asked.

"No." I responded.

"I like to read nonfiction." She stated. "I like to hear what people of the time were feeling like. Not _Anne Frank,_ because that story is way too depressing, but I like to hear about how people lived their lives during periods like the Civil War and stuff."

"Well I know that there was this old journal of that my family had." I replied, figuring that was what she was asking about. "I had my dad looking for it."

"So what is it like being the mayor's kid?" She asked, changing the subject like she didn't care that too much "I kind of have this vision of the halls at school parting like the Red Sea whenever you walk by."

"You're a smart Alec." I told her.

"So do you actually like horror or at you just working with this because you didn't have any other ideas?" Anna responded as she kicked the ball into my goal.

"I like horror." I remarked. "You know maybe we can have a fright night and rent a bunch of horror movies sometime?"

Okay, now I was pretty sure that I was hitting on her. She had such a fun personality that I couldn't help but want to spend time with her. I think I'm already beginning to fall in love. I didn't expect it to be this early. I know things aren't going to go easily.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"And we could do some homework on the side." I added.

"Well I can't tonight. I really need to go right now." Anna replied. "I had a really good time with you today."

Sadie's POV

I noticed that Damon wasn't around and I went outside. I then remembered what I forgot. I needed to hurry and get to him. I seems like I'm always saving him without ever getting into any distress of my own. I saw that he was beating on Damon with a pole before he started to sprinkle him with gasoline. I ran over to save him. I was going to try to reason with him first.

"Lee, stop!" I demanded.

"You know this guy?" Damon asked.

"Yes, this is Lee. He's Lexi's boyfriend." I replied.

"What did she do to you?" Lexi asked him and he poured some more on him. I don't understand why he didn't just rip Damon's heart out. I wasn't going to say it, because I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"No, Lee, this isn't you." I argued. "This isn't what Lexi would have wanted."

For all I know, it's exactly what Lexi would have wanted, but I had a feeling that he was sired to Lexi and if I can convince him that Lexi wouldn't want revenge for her death, I can get him to stop.

Lee took out a box of matches. I knew I was about to have to react before he caught fire. I might have to kill Lee if I can't get through to hit. He did look hesitant.

"Lee, killing Damon is not going to bring Lexi back." I argued. "I'm sorry about what happened, but what happens next? Do you turn off your humanity and become the one thing that Lexi hated more than anything?"

That seemed to work because he just picked up Damon and threw him into a metal door. I was glad that no one was getting killed tonight. Okay, Bree was getting killed, but…I'm gonna hurl.

I immediately leaned over. I had had too much to drink. Within a short period of time, Damon was helping me and Lee was gone. You Damon might not care about a lot of period, but when it comes to the people that he does care about, he can be really nice sometimes. We then headed back to the bar. It was already closing time.

Cassidy's POV

I went home to find that dinner was almost done. I was hungry because all I had to eat was chili fries.

"There you are." Dad told me. "I ended up finding that journal that you were looking for. Also your mom ended up finding your camera. It's going to need a new SD card if you want to use it though."

"Thanks." I replied.

"So where were you today?" He asked me as I wondered where Mom and Tyler were.

"I was hanging out with this new girl that I got assigned to do a project with." I explained. "We didn't have time to eat, though."

Sadie's POV

Damon and I ended up going into the bar together. Everyone else had already left.

"I'm full of vervain." Bree declared. "I put it in everything I drink."

"You seem to think that is the only way that we can kill you." I responded.

"Lexi was my friend." Bree cried. "The tomb can be opened. You would need Emily's grimoire."

She seemed to think that it would save her. I thought about ripping her kidneys out, but I wasn't that cruel. Instead, I just did the humane thing and stabbed her with piece of glass.

From there we began to drive back. It took a while for us to get home. I don't know if I felt like going on a date right. The decade sounded like it could be a good first date.

"So it seems like I'm always saving you." I commented.

"I'll save you eventually." He promised.

When we got back, I went to the Gilbert house. I needed to see Jeremy to see if he had met Anna. I wasn't afraid of her and I don't think that she would steal my boyfriend, but I needed to know.

"So how is the paper going?" I asked.

"It's going good." He responded. "I went to the library yesterday and got some other books to use as sources."

"Did you meet anyone there?" I questioned.

"No." Jeremy replied. He didn't meet Anna? What?

Cassidy's POV

I went to school once again Anna found me. She seemed to be very good at it.

"So do you want to meet again after school to work on the project?" I asked her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me." She replied.

So we've got some major shipping moments in this chapter plus a good deal of sibling bonding between Sadie and Damon. There really wasn't a lot with Jeremy and Sadie but more of that is to come. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Unpleasantville

Sadie's POV

I was in Jeremy's room, on his bed, in my underwear. We hadn't had sex, but I wanted to get comfortable.

"So I have something for you." I told him as I presented him with the bracelet. He looked confused by it. "It's made of vervain. As long as you're wearing it, vampires won't be able to get inside your head. It's even waterproof so don't take it off.

"Well I need you to hold still a little longer." He told me. He was sketching me, okay. Before he could start to move his pencil again, the doorbell rang.

"You should get that." I told him. I knew who it was, but this guy needed to be invited in because it was an important plot point. I mean he still wouldn't be able to kill anyone because we would still be here and Elena is the main character, so she can't be killed. I put my robe on as Jeremy called for Elena. It was time to eat anyway. The only thing that I wondered is why Anna chose to align herself with such morons. Maybe it's because they're easy to boss around, but competent henchman tend to work better, if they even exist.

The next day, I was ready for school when Stefan and I walked into the library to see Damon tearing the bookshelf apart. I was wearing a dress with a white collar, black bodice and sleeves and sleeves, and a salmon skirt and black heels.

"What are you doing, Damon." Stefan asked our brother.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Damon replied without looking at us.

"Taking our sister across state lines is something that I should be concerned about." Stefan replied. I glared at him because I was right next to him and had clearly volunteered.

"Someone needed to save him from his mistakes." I replied.

"Not to mention it was fun." Damon added.

"I get it. You're bitter because Sadie and I get to be with the people we love and Katherine is so close, yet so far away." Stefan remarked. Actually, she wasn't close at all. "So you seem to be trying to find another way into the tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon remarked as he looked for a book.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan countered. That finally got Damon to look at us.

"Don't you two have school?" Damon asked us. At that point, we went out to my car.

Cassidy's POV

I arrived at school wearing a purple halter top with a leather jacket over it and a black skirt. I was met by Anna as soon as I walked into the building.

"So do you want to meet at the Grill again today to work on the project?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied, even though I don't think that was the best to work on anything. "Though, maybe it would be better if we met at your house."

"My mom really doesn't want me bringing people over." She replied. Even though she lying, that was probably the case.

I met up with Caroline and Elena at lunch because I couldn't keep avoiding my friends and in this universe, they were my friends before Sadie.

"Cass, look at this necklace Elena gave me." Care gushed.

"It's pretty." I commented. "You should never take it off."

"So we should talk about the dance." Caroline stated. She looked at me. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going with anyone, but I want to make sure that no one asks me before I commit to going with you and Bonnie." I told her. I didn't know if Anna was gonna ask me or not. "So are you and Stefan back together?"

"Yes." Elena answered. "So it looks like you've been hanging out with the new girl a lot."

"We're kind of doing a project together so it's hard not to hang out." I pointed out. "She's also really cool and uncool at the same time, if that makes sense."

I later met up with Anna at the Grill.

"So I'm pretty sure that we're going to get an A on this project." Anna replied. I guess if there's only one teacher with vervain in the whole school, good grades shouldn't be too hard to come by.

At that point, Bonnie and Elena walked in.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to them." I told her as I walked over.

"So what's new?" I asked the doppelganger and witch.

"I'm adopted." Elena replied.

"Wow." I responded. "I'm sorry that I can't hang right now, but I'm busy. I just wanted to say hello."

"So who are they?" Anna asked me curiously, even though I was pretty sure that she knew.

"That's Bonnie and Elena. We've pretty much been friends since birth." I explained to her. "So what's your favorite book from the last 10 years?"

"Does it have to be horror?" Anna questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Then it would have to be _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo." _She replied. That wasn't something that I expected from her.

"I'd like to a see dragon with a girl tattoo." I replied.

Sadie's POV

The next morning, Elena was over at our house. She was freaked because hoodie vampire had called her last night. I couldn't help but wonder about the plot hole.

"Why did this guy call me and not attack me?" Elena asked.

"Maybe he thought he was the guy from _Scream." _I joked. They both glared at me. "Sorry."

"We're predators, Elena. For some of us the thrill of the hunt is just as satisfying as the kill." Stefan explained. "So Sadie gave Jeremy his watch back. It's a compass that kind vampires. You two need to hold onto it, maybe you should try to get it from him."

"Why did my Dad have it?" Elena asked.

"The Gilberts were part of the founding families and they knew about vampires just like everyone else." I replied. "They used the compass to find them."

Cassidy's POV

After school, I was helping Caroline set up, since apparently Matt didn't do it.

"So you're doing the work for a change." I quipped.

"Hey." She replied as she swiped my arm with a brush.

"I meant you're more of a manager." I replied, glad that she didn't get my clothes.

"Well managers have to do the work themselves sometimes." Caroline responded. "So have you decided if you want to come with us, tonight?"

At that exact moment, Anna came over to me.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me. As a friend, I mean definitely as a friend."

"Sure." I agreed with a laugh. Caroline looked a little upset. Did she like me?

Sadie's POV

Jeremy hadn't asked me to the dance yet, so I figured that I needed to ask him. I found him after school.

"So, you haven't asked me to the dance." I stated.

"Yeah, about that, I told my English teacher that I would man the punch bowl for extra credit." Jeremy replied. "I do want to go with you, but I need to pass."

"I'll handle it." I promised. "I'll make sure both of those things happen. I'll be over tonight to pick you up when Stefan comes with Elena."

That night, Stefan and I went into the study, both of us dressed in our 50s outfits. I was wearing a white sweater and poodle skirt. Stefan presented Damon with our father's journal.

"Why are you giving me Dad's journal?" Dad asked.

"Maybe because you were looking for it." I responded. "It doesn't say anything about anything vampire-related.

"That's not surprising." Damon responded. "The man could barely spell his own name."

Giuseppe is not an easy name to spell.

"I'm really sorry that it won't help you with your diabolical plan." Stefan apologized. No, you're not. "We could help you, though."

I had mixed feelings about the tomb. On the one hand, Anna would be happy for getting her mom out, even if she's gonna die. I will be damned if I let Anna die, though.

"I don't think that will work." Damon stated.

"Well, I will do anything to get rid of you, even bring Katherine back." Stefan replied as he leaned over the table. I really don't think he hated Damon as much as he said.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked.

"We might let one of them out." I responded.

"Which one?" Stefan questioned.

"Just let me handle that." I told them. "We should probably get going."

"Why would I trust either of you?" Damon questioned as he went back to writing.

"If you can't trust your family, who can you trust?" I inquired.

Stefan and I decided to walk to the Gilbert house because I'm pretty sure that in the 50s, teenagers rarely had cars. I am probably not someone to quote on that, though.

"So how many people do you think will be dressed as Elvis?" I asked my brother.

"If any, they probably won't be the era appropriate one." Stefan responded. Yeah, I guess most people don't know that Elvis was actually once really attractive.

We headed to the house to find that the door was propped open. Once we got there, we noticed that the door had been opened. I ran inside and grabbed Elena. Stefan went after the hoodie guy, but he still managed to escape. Jeremy came running down the stairs as he heard his sister scream. I knew I needed to call Damon. He arrived within a few minutes. While we were waiting, we explained things to Jeremy.

"How did he get in?" Damon questioned.

"I invited him in." Jeremy replied. "He had a pizza, okay?"

"Well he's creative." Damon commented.

"Is there more than one?" Elena asked.

"Probably." Damon answered.

"Damon, he's been invited in." I reminded him.

"It looks like we're going vampire hunting." Damon responded. That could mean many different things. "As long as that guy is alive, this house isn't safe for anyone."

We headed to the dance at that point. It was actually pretty tragic. A bunch of balloons don't make for a good setup.

Cassidy's POV

I was dancing with Anna at the dance. She was in a black top and poofy white skirt. Her hair was even in a distinct style. It looked so familiar. I just dressed as a 50s cheerleader.

"I've seen that look before somewhere." I remarked. "I just can't place where."

"It's Grace Kelly from _Rear Window."_ She remarked.

"I loved that movie." I responded. "I don't know why they needed to remake it with Shia LeBeouf."

"Because Hollywood is running out of ideas and they thought he could be a movie star." Anna told me.

Sadie's POV

I decided to take Jeremy to the dancefloor.

"Hey, I don't dance." He responded.

"Yes you do." I argued. "So, I never asked you. How did you do on the paper?"

"I got an A." He answered as I began to dance around him.

"You know you wanna dance with me." I replied. "You know that guys who dance are more likely to get lucky at the end of the night."

"Is that true?" He asked me.

"You'll have to dance with me to find out." I teased as a slower song came on.

Cassidy's POV

The slow song started to play and I figured that we should probably leave the dancefloor.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" Anna asked me.

"I definitely do. My mom has been teaching me since I was a kid." I responded.

"You could show me." She offered.

Sadie's POV

"So do you see the guy?" Jeremy asked me.

"You're the one who's seen his face." I pointed out. "I was upstairs and undressed."

"So how did you manage to get me off of the punch table?" He inquired as we slowly moved together.

"I compelled your teacher to give you a C." I stated. "But you have to do better next semester."

"So do you have any pictures from the 50s?" He responded.

"My hair was bigger, but no those pictures no longer exist." I answered. "You know in the 50s, you would have been the quarterback. You definitely have the looks to pull it off."

"I suppose being able to play football wasn't a requirement." Jeremy quipped.

"It definitely wasn't." I replied before I gave him a kiss on the lips.

After I was done dancing, I noticed that Cass was by herself and went to talk to her.

"So didn't bring a date?" I asked.

"Actually, I did, she's just not here at the moment." Cass replied. Did she say she?

"Who did you bring?" I inquired.

"Anna. I'm pretty sure that I'm gay, Sadie." Cass responded. "You're the first person that I've told, but I really like her."

"Well that is different." I replied. "Did you ever…you know…with me?"

"No." She remarked. "This is all new to me. So are you and Jeremy together now?"

"Yes." I responded. "It's about time. I don't think I would have been able to wait any longer. So Anna was the first one?"

"Yeah, but I think that Caroline might have a crush on me." She stated. Wasn't Caroline supposed to be into Matt at this point? I was really not caught up.

Cassidy's POV

I noticed Anna and walked back over to her.

"So did you find the journal?" She asked.

"I did actually." I responded. "How about I show it to you tomorrow?"

"I guess that will work. I have some other things that I need to do tomorrow." She said. Was she looking for both the Gilbert journal and the Lockwood journal?

"Why do you want to read it anyway?" I replied.

"I told you. I just really like to read old journals." She responded. "You know I think that I need to get going. I told my mom that I would be home soon."

I really didn't want this night to end.

Sadie's POV

I found Jeremy again as the uncreatively-named song "Slow Dance" began to play. I guess creativity in song titles wasn't as big back then. Back then, everything hadn't been done and people wanted to avoid rock and roll because it was for some reason the devil's music.

"Did people really think that rock was the devil's music?" Jeremy asked me.

"They would have heart attacks if they listened to today's rock." I responded. "But back then, rock was more about being a sex symbol and apparently sex was bad. It was basically like the nutjobs who go around saying that being gay and believing in evolution is evil."

"So they were all like Kirk Cameron?" He quipped.

"I love you." I told him, trying to contain my laughter. It seemed like a very inappropriate way to say it to him for the first time.

"I love you too." Jeremy reciprocated as the music started to change.

"Okay, I think Jerry Lewis is rolling around in his grave." I commented.

"He's not dead." Jeremy told me.

"Then he probably shouldn't here this version because it will probably kill him." I declared.

We got off the dancefloor and I noticed Damon dancing with someone. Wait a minute that's Tina Fell. I didn't know that she was in the episodes that didn't relate to Miss Mystic Falls. We met up with Elena and Stefan.

"You can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked. Stefan and I just shook our heads.

"It would be nice for him to get a girlfriend." I remarked. They all looked at me "I know he's not interested because of Katherine, but it would be nice and we won't let him feed from anyone else."

"Look in the back corner." Elena replied. It was then that we came across the decoy hoodie guy. Stefan decided to chase after him. "I have to go to the bathroom. Sadie, will you come with me?"

We headed toward the girls' room and actually made it there okay. That was a bit surprising. I really did need to freshen up my makeup. Elena went outside before I heard a scream. I wasn't sure which direction she was running. I then remembered that they were in the cafeteria. Elena was attempting to stake him but he stopped her.

I came in and grabbed the stake as Stefan came and threw him off of Elena once again. It went exactly like it did in the show, despite the fact that I was here. He told us the minimum amount of information without saying that he was working for Anna. Once again, I wonder why Anna hangs around these knuckleheads. He did say that he needed the journal, which was a little weird considering that Jeremy hadn't met Anna. Maybe she was trying a different tactic because she knew that he knew about vampires. At the end after Stefan had staked him, we heard the sound of Ric in the hall.

"Go." I told Damon. He knew that we were vampires and he had vervain and his ring in the unlikely chance that Damon tries to break his neck.

Cassidy's POV

I really wished that Anna didn't have to go. We barely even got to dance together. As I was leaving, I noticed my phone was ringing. It was Caroline.

"So I had a really bad night. Do you think that I can come over and we can have some ice cream?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, but I have had enough of the 50s for one night." I stated.

"Me too." Care agreed.

Sadie's POV

I stood by my brothers in the hallway as we waited to take Elena and Jeremy.

"There is no way that idiot was working alone." Damon replied.

"I think we already figured that." I stated. I was sitting on floor while they were leaning on the doorway. "So we need to find this grimoire."

"No, I need to." Damon argued.

"You could let us help you." I suggested. "We'll help you open the tomb."

You know, I think I actually meant it. It had to be opened anyway. Cass would be proud of me for sticking to the plot, but I'm still not going to let Anna die, and I think she will agree with me on that one.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked Stefan. Did that mean that he believed me?

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan answered. That wasn't going to work on him.

"No, don't believe it." Damon stated. I was right.

"Because I want you gone." Stefan tried. I still don't know why.

"We are a team." I responded. "Always and Forever."

I wonder if the Originals will be upset that we took their motto.

At the moment, I didn't care. I just grabbed Jeremy and took him home.

"So are you going to invite me in?" I asked him.

"I don't have to." He reminded me.

"Not into your house, into your room." I corrected. He smiled and we headed up to his room and began to take each other's clothes off.

So this episode definitely makes up for the lack of Sadie and Jeremy in the last chapter. Plus, Anna and Cass went to the dance together, but obviously Cass should have dressed as Jimmy Stewart. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Children of the Damned

1864

Anna and I were outside on a dark night. She was showing me how she fed. There was a carriage approaching.

"We need some help." Anna told them. "We're lost and can't find our way back home."

"You shouldn't be out here so late." The man replied.

"Don't move or scream." Anna compelled before she bit into his neck. She didn't end up killing him. "So now I just heal him up and send him on his way. _You don't remember any of this_."

"So you don't kill?" I asked her as I looked over the man and she wiped the blood off of her lips.

"A lot of do, but I like not leaving a trail of bodies back to me." Anna explained.

"Thank you for the lesson, Miss Harrison. Now I should get home before father notices." I stated.

Present

I woke up with Jeremy in my bed. It was nice waking up with his arms on my naked body. Damon was probably going to visit Stefan and Elena so I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Hey, sexy." I greeted him. I had my hand touching something of his. I felt like being this morning if you know what I mean.

"Wakey-wakey you two." Damon replied from the end of the bed. I quickly moved my hand as I pulled the cover over me. I guess assuming what Damon was going to do was not a smart idea.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"Stop being smutty." Damon told us. I blushed.

"Get the fuck out of here." I ordered. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't listen.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon quipped. Well at least I was glad that we weren't in the act when he came in. "Now we have some very important business to discuss."

"Why can't you discuss it with Stefan?" I asked.

"Because I trust you more than him." Damon remarked. Okay, that was a good reason. "So in order to open the tomb, we need the grimoire and in order to do that, we need the journal. I heard you were doing a report on it. What did you do with it?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy replied.

"Then you need to get it back from him." Damon instructed. "That journal is very important to our mission. Now hurry and get dressed. We have much to do today."

Damon walked out of the room and Jeremy tried to get up.

"We are going to finish what we started." I declared adamantly. I don't think he objected.

Cassidy's POV

I had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed when my phone rang. It was Anna.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked me.

"I am putting clothes on." I replied. "Are you outside of my window watching?"

"No, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today." She declared. "I mean I have a few things to do, but I really want to see that journal of your family's. So I can come over now if you want to play dress up."

"No, I'll see you later." I responded as I rolled my eyes. I ended up putting on a purple dress with a belt around my waist and a leather jacket with black socks and grey boots and styled my hair so it fell on my right shoulder. I then went into the kitchen where I found Caroline.

"Your mom said that you found your camera, so I want to start reporting today." She stated. I guess I could do that while my girlfriend was busy. Okay, so she wasn't officially my girlfriend, but she was going to be.

1864

"I stole this from my mom." Anna replied as she handed me a small bottle. "I want you to have it."

"What is it?" I asked as I opened it.

"It's a special elixir that will prevent compulsion and vampires from drinking your blood." Anna explained. "You drink it."

I put it in my mouth and began to ingest it. I went down okay at first before I began to choke. It felt like my throat was closing up. Anna quickly gave me some of your blood.

"I think you might be allergic to vervain." She told me. "I'll have to find some other way to protect you."

Well that was an unfortunate memory. I was glad that vampires didn't have allergies, because I would probably need to start drinking vervain later when the Originals come to town.

Present

Jeremy and I began to get dressed. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, while I went with a black tank top and jeans with a leather jacket. I tied my hair into a ponytail.

"So do you think that he might be at the school?" Jeremy asked me.

"Maybe." I replied. "I think it should be the first place that we check because I won't need an invitation to get it."

"So are we actually doing this?" Jeremy replied. "Letting all of those vampires out doesn't seem like a very good idea."

"They can't just walk out of there." I responded. "They've desiccated, which will prevent them from being able to move. I'm not going to let you get hurt, though. Trust me when I say this will all turn out okay."

Cassidy's POV

I took out my camera that I barely knew how to use and headed outside with Caroline.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We are going out to the woods to investigate." Caroline told me.

"What are we going to do if one of the animals comes after us?" I questioned.

"I have mace." She explained. "We have to figure out what is making them so aggressive."

"I'm pretty sure that mace will make them aggressive." I pointed out. I was just glad that she thought that it was animals or not anything else.

"So Vicki and Mr. Tanner both had these strange neck wounds." Caroline noted. "We have to find out what kind of animal would go for the neck."

As long as she didn't think vampires, we'd be okay.

"Okay, but I'm meeting with someone later, so I don't have all day." I told her.

"Do you have a date?" She asked.

"No, we're just hanging out." I answered nervously.

Sadie's POV

Jeremy and I went to the school. I wasn't sure if Anna was already here or not. I think having him as a buffer will make Ric more civil and might make me more civil. I needed Anna to get to it first. I wish that I could more time with Cass.

I went into the room and he shot a stake at me, which I tried to catch, but it ended up going through my hand. Fuck, that hurt. I pulled it out and prepared myself to attack.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need to talk to you." Jeremy replied. This is why I wanted to bring him. I went and grabbed his weapon out of his hands.

"Take a seat." I instructed as he did so. I looked over the weapon. "Is this compressed air? It looks like you made it yourself. Who are you? You can trust me. So who are you?"

"I'm a history teacher." He answered. I snorted. "I'm also a historian and I discovered some interesting things about your town."

"Being Van Helsing isn't smart." I told him.

"My wife was a parapsychologist." He answered. He would be so much better off if she was dead. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area."

"Isn't she the one that died?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, a vampire killed her." The teacher explained. Well that explains why he doesn't like us. It's still pretty racist.

"So I need that journal back." Jeremy stated.

"What do you want with it?" Ric questioned.

"It doesn't matter. It's his." I pointed out.

"It's on my desk." Ric answered.

"No, it's not." I told him as he looked at the desk.

"It was on my desk." He declared. I knew who took it and where it was, but she needed it.

Cassidy's POV

We began to look through the woods. I was glad that I was wearing boots.

"This is Caroline Forbes and I am trying to solve the mystery of the animal attacks." She said to the camera.

"So what do you want post this on YouTube or something?" I asked her.

1864

I watched as our father explained that he wanted Stefan and Damon to help him with the roundup of the vampires. I knew from that point on that I needed to help hide Anna. I would also have to be secretive about it. At that moment, I began to feel sick. I ran as to not be noticed, but soon I was discovered by my friend. I was coughing very loudly and it was hard to see.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It's consumption: tuberculosis." She told me. "I don't even know if my blood is still in your system."

I was finding it hard to stand before once again Anna began to fill my mouth with it. As soon as I was able to swallow it, I felt my throat clearing up.

"I'm sorry that you have to keep saving me." I apologized.

"I would save you infinitely more times." She explained tenderly. You know I don't think I noticed it before, but I think it's possible that Anna may have been in love with me. I did know at that time that I needed to save her even more now.

Cassidy's POV

After a few hours, we predictably found nothing. I headed home, wondering how long it was going to be before Anna showed up. I wanted to invite her in, even though I knew that she might kidnap me.

Sadie's POV

"How long have you known about me?" I asked.

"It was just recently when I met your brother." He explained.'

"Which one?" Jeremy questioned.

"Which one do you think?" I retorted. Even if I didn't know it was Damon, I still would have been able to guess that.

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Ric asked.

"Are you sure it was Damon?" I responded.

"I saw it myself." He replied as I unzipped my jacket slightly.

"You shouldn't be here for revenge. Damon will kill you, so unless you have some magic way to come back to life, you should stay away from him." I responded. I felt like being cute.

"I just wanna know what happened to her." He declared.

"You said Damon killed her." Jeremy pointed out.

"Well I saw him sucking the life from her, but then he disappeared with her body." Ric told us. "They never found her."

I was surprised that he wasn't able to guess why.

"Do you have any copies of the journal?" I asked him. "If you give it to me, I'll figure out what happened to your wife."

Cassidy's POV

I was having dinner alone because my parents were at a council meeting at a secret function and Tyler…I was pretty sure that he was having sex with some random girl in his room. Does he want to get a disease just to know what it feels like to have one? Anyway, it was a far contrast of what was happening over at the Gilbert. Come to think of it, I don't know why I didn't just go there.

1864

Later in the day, I was with my brothers as we watched Katherine and our father play croquet.

"She's beating me again." He told us. I still don't think I understood croquet.

"You know she seems like she actually likes him." I noted.

"She knows what Father would do to her if he knew the truth." Damon remarked.

"Maybe he wouldn't." Stefan piped in. "I think maybe we should talk to him about it."

"Stefan, he'd probably kill us just for bringing it up." I stated. "Father is set in his ways. It would take something short of her saving his life for him to trust her."

"Please promise us that you won't tell him, Stefan." Damon requested.

"I promise." Stefan vowed.

Present

Ric took us to his locker in the teacher's lounge.

"So do you have any idea who could have taken the original?" I asked for no reason.

"Well I know it was a vampire." Ric answered. "I don't know who they were, but they obviously knew it was there, so it was someone who is familiar with the school."

Cassidy's POV

I finally got a call from Anna around 8:00.

"So do you want to come to the Grill and bring the journal?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. "I wish you had called before I ate."

"Well I just got done with my stuff." She explained.

"Maybe we you should just come over here and we can finally have our fright night." I suggested as I left to go to the Grill.

Sadie's POV

Jeremy and I finally made it back to his house. He used his key to open up the door and Stefan, Damon, and Elena quickly came outside.

"Did you get it?" Damon asked.

"No." I lied. "He didn't have it. Someone took it."

"Who took it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I bet it was that teacher. There is something off about him." Damon stated.

"No it wasn't him." Jeremy stated. "There has to have been someone else in town that knew about it."

"Well wherever it is, we can't find it right now." I stated. "Maybe we should just go home."

I didn't need to do the Damon feeding his blood to Elena and threatening her because there really wasn't much of a point to it since Anna wasn't going to kill her. How would Anna even be able to kidnap her if she couldn't get into the house?

"Well I'm going to go to the Grill to see if Bonnie is done with her date." Elena replied. Okay, that answers that.

So we ended up going home. Damon was having some liquor and Stefan went out to hunt. I probably needed to get some blood eventually soon, but I could wait a little longer. I needed to talk to Damon right now. I guess I could also have a glass of whatever he was drinking as well. I went downstairs and over to him. I took out a cup and filled it up.

"So I thought you might be interested in seeing this copy that Mr. Saltzman made." I told him. "I didn't want to tell Stefan because I wasn't sure if he wants to open the tomb or not."

Cassidy's POV

I went to the Grill and met up with her.

"If it isn't my favorite 5'2 brunette with hazel eyes in town." Anna joked as she gave a light hug.

"That's pretty specific." I pointed out. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I want to play some pool." She declared.

Sadie's POV

"I found something about Emily." I replied. "The Fells thought that I should look after the witch's book, but George Lockwood graciously volunteered."

"So it doesn't say anything?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Hold on. I'm pretty sure that I know what to do." I declared as I took out my phone and called Cass.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, did you ever find that journal?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did. I'm kind of busy right now, though." She told me. Was she with Anna?

"I just need to know if there's anything about the location of a spell book." I responded.

"It said that it was buried with Giuseppe Salvatore." Cass replied before she hung up.

"I guess we need to go visit Dad." I said to Damon as I went to go find a shovel. I don't know if Cass had actually read it, but I was pretty sure that she didn't need to since like me, she knew exactly where it was buried. Okay, I didn't know the location of the grave, but Damon did so that would work.

I kind of wished that it wasn't so cold and muggy tonight. Why were we doing this at the end of December anyway? We were lucky that there was no snow. You know I don't think that I've even seen snow on the show before. Maybe it's because fake snow is incredibly hard to make. I know that they used to make it from asbestos, but that is kind of toxic. Eventually, Damon and I made it to our father's grave and we began to walk up the hill. Not many girls dig up their father 145 years after he died. Okay, none do.

Cassidy's POV

"So do want to head back to my house?" I asked her. "I know it's too late for a marathon, but we could watch something."

"Sure." She replied.

Sadie's POV

We lit some torches and each of us took a shovel. We began to dig the whole by the monument.

"So what's the plan to open the tomb?" I asked him. "I don't think that there's any way that we can convince Bonnie to help us."

"I know a few different witches." Damon explained. "It would just take me some time to contact them. So why do you even care about the tomb? Everyone knows that you hated Katherine."

"That may be true, but you're my brother and I want you to be happy, even though I think you could do better." I responded.

1864

I was currently with Anna inside of her home. Pearl seemed to like me more than she liked Damon and she didn't really know Stefan. I managed to overhear a conversation between them.

"Annabelle, we need to go soon." Pearl stated.

"I don't want to leave Sadie." Anna replied. "We probably have a few more days before they come."

"She's not like us, Annabelle." Pearl argued. "We can't risk our lives for a human. It's bad enough to that Katherine wants to stay for her brothers."

I knew that I didn't want Anna to go. I didn't have the same feelings that she did towards me, but she was my only friend since they weren't many single young females around.

We continued to dig until we hit the box.

Cassidy's POV

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked once we arrived at my house.

"I don't know if I really have time for a movie." Anna stated as I frowned. "I can't spend the tonight. Maybe sometime later, but not right now. We can hang out for a little while."

"Well do you still wanna come in?" I invited.

"Yes." She remarked. "So this George guy was crazy. All this talk about werewolves and witches and vampires: it sounds like you had a crazy person in your family."

"Well it was probably some weird reaction to being in the war." I proposed.

"So am I ever going to get a chance to meet your friends?" Anna asked curiously. "I mean you do have other friends. You went away to take that call."

"That was Sadie. She's pretty here as well." I explained. "But yeah, you can meet them sometime. I haven't spent a lot of time with them lately to be honest."

"They probably think that you're obsessed with me." She joked. I wouldn't say that.

Sadie's POV

I finally decided to let Damon do the rest of the digging because I didn't feel like getting dirt on my jeans.

"So are you just gonna stand there?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can handle it from here." I replied. "Besides, this way, Dad will just haunt you."

He hit the box and opened it and there was our father's skeleton holding the book. Damon unhinged it

"I think that you need to give that to me." Stefan replied. Well, this was an interesting development.

"How did you find us?" I asked Stefan.

"I found Damon's car out here." He answered. "So how did you find out that it was here and why did you come without me?"

"Because there is no reason that we can't let Katherine out of the tomb." I pointed out. "It's like I told Jeremy, they can't just walk out."

"I can't let that happen." Stefan replied. "It's too risky. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry for ever thinking that I could trust you." Damon replied before he charged at Stefan.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at them. I had picked the book open. They stared at me. "So I'm the one that has the book and I'm going to decide what we do with it. I think that I'm going to keep it until one of you manages to convince me that we should or shouldn't open it."

Okay, so now I was acting more like Elijah than I was Rebekah.

Cassidy's POV

Anna stayed for about an hour before she had to go home. I kind of expected her to kidnap me. I guess she was still going to try to kidnap Elena. I wondered how that would work.

1864

I was with Anna and Pearl as they went to return me home. It was at that point that we managed to find that the townspeople were running around hysterically on their vampire hunt. Pearl went to talk to Jonathan which ended up in her being shot and captured. Emily told us she was going to save all of them, but at that time, I didn't know how.

"It's going to be okay." I told Anna. "Emily said that she'd save your mom."

"I have to go." Anna replied. "Wait for me until I return."

I was about to say something before suddenly, Anna snapped my neck and everything went black.

So we found out how Sadie became a vampire or at least how she died. The rest will be revealed in Blood Brothers. In the meantime, Anna managed to get rto Elena before she got home and she also had feelings for Sadie, which she has since grown past. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
